Your Eyes
by Wings-of-the-Blood-Angel
Summary: Back from a failed mission, Naruto is given a task as the only one currently available to take it, to take care of an injured "Caged bird" But what happens when Naruto starts to feel a pull in his heart for Neji? Will Neji feel it to? NejixNaru Yaoi
1. A feeling of failure & a Hyuuga in need

**This task was placed before me by a friend of mine who is a Naruto fan. **

**I will try to hold as true to the show as I possibly can unless I find a need to change and there fore I will place side notes either in the story or at the end to tell the readers, you all, why I have made such a change.**

**Before hand notes are as follows:**

**(I do not have rights to Naruto but just to make it seem like little kids are not running around and having sex or anything I'm making the characters older.)**

**Naruto: 16 **

**(Anyone who is the same age as Naruto in the show is the same age as Naruto is in my fanfic)**

**Neji: 17**

**(Same for Neji)**

**Also This is a NejixNaru yaoi BOYLOVE **

**You ain't down get outta town! Lol I've always wanted to say that but no seriosuly:**

**YAOI WARNING!!**

**Chapter 1: **

**A Feeling of Failure & a Hyuuga in need**

* * *

Laying in that hospital bed, there was nothing to think about other than the conditions of his teammates. How could he have come back alive from this failed mission? He was truly a failure, but his teammates were alive, he was alive, and unscathed. Neji, Kiba, Akimaru, Choji, Shikamaru, and himself. They were alive and that's all that mattered at the moment, right? Staring out the window, Naruto was literally minutes away from being released from the hospital. He was waiting on Shizuna to tell him he was okay to go. But, seeing as things were busy around there it would probably be a little while.

Pulling the hospital blankets aside, he shivered from cold air that rushed over his feet. With a sigh he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the floor before standing. Naruto stretched and yawned. He had been in bed far too long for his liking. What he wanted now was ramen and lots of it. Boy did he love his ramen.

"You should still be in bed, Naruto" Sakura said as she opened the door.

"Oh hey Sakura" He smiled, " I was just about to get dressed since I'm to be released today."

Naruto's face then turned serious, " How are the others?"

"Shikamaru is fine, Choji's okay, Kiba and Akamaru are doing good with his sisters help, but Neji..." Sakura looked away for a moment, " He's going to be in bed for a long while until he heals fully."

"But at least their alive..." Naruto sighed and pulled the curtain between Sakura and himself.

"Yeah... they are."

Naruto began to change his clothes, his silhouette could be seen on the other side of the curtain. Sakura only stared and sighed before looking down.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Sakura finally asked.

"I feel fine... Just wished... I could have brought him back... I'm sorry, Sakura" Naruto said as he pulled his clothes on.

"Don't be... Hey... I got to get going, Lady Tsunade wanted me to check up on everyone and to tell you to come see her later."

"Alright, I'll see you later Sakura" Naruto said, pulling the curtain back as Sakura left closing the door with a _click_.

The door opened again seconds later, this time it was Shizuna who stepped inside.

"You're looking well," She smiled, " Good timing too because Iruka is downstairs and waiting for you."

"Iruka-sensei? Oh! Ramen time!" Naruto was out of that hospital faster than Shizuna could say 'you're free to go'.

Shizuna chuckled and let the nurses in to clean the room up and prepare it for anyone else who may be coming in and needing a room. Downstairs Iruka paced and waited. He was in fact going to treat Naruto to ramen, only because to Iruka, Naruto was like a son. Naruto skid to a halt before his old sensei and smiled.

"Heya Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka chuckled and ruffled his hair, " Hello Naruto, you up for some ramen?"

"Always but, we gotta make it fast. Sakura told me that Grandma Tsunade wants to see me" Naruto said a little bit puzzled as to why.

"Oh well, lets just take our time since you just did get out of the hospital and this is my only free time at the moment." He said noting all the missions everyone was being sent out on.

"Oh, Okay " Naruto smiled, " Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!!"

Iruka chuckled. Naruto loved his ramen and he didn't mind buying it for him either. Iruka wanted to see if he was perfectly okay. He didn't seem changed, other than the scratched headband he kept in his pocket. It was Sasuke's and from what he heard, Naruto wouldn't give it up. He kept it as a memento of a promise he made to others he wished to protect. No doubt in anyones mind, that if anyone was to bring Sasuke Uchiha back, Naruto would be that one. It was fair to say that he wasn't looked down upon as he used to be. He fought to protect the people who hated him and in turn was treated as a hero. Naruto stared up at the older man as he was deep in thought.

"Iruka-sensei? Can we get going now?" Naruto whined.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Iruka chuckled, slightly embarrassed as he turned and began to walk to the ramen stand.

Naruto followed him and laughed. What was Iruka thinking about that got him so distracted? He was sure he wanted to know but at the same times he didn't want to know. There was somethings about his old sensei that was always welcoming even though it was the nine tailed fox inside him that killed Iruka's family. Naruto let out a sigh the puzzled Iruka, but he just pulled Naruto into a hug and smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe... I was worried about you" Iruka rustled his hair and smiled.

"Hehe no one can get rid of me that easily" He laughed and laced his fingers behind his head as he walked toward the ramen stand.

_'And I hope no one ever wants to get rid of you Naruto... You're the only one I have left...' _Iruka sighed with an endearing smile.

"Come on Iruka-sensei! Stop day dreaming and lets eat!" Naruto said peeking his head out from the ramen stand a little bit aways from where Iruka stood.

"Yeah right!" Iruka said hurrying over to him.

* * *

_'Who am I kidding?'_ A dark haired boy sighed in his thoughts as he laid in bed, _' No one other than Hinata would stay with me while their away... but I want her to go... for me.'_

"N-neji-nii?" Hinata stuttered as she peeked her head into the room her light lavander eyes down casted.

"Come in Hinata..." Neji said as he tilted his head the only thing Lady Tsunade said he can move for the day.

Hinata stepped into the room and shuffled her feet before sitting next to him. She gave a weak smile and set a tray next to him. There was an assortment of things resting on the tray such as gaze, creams, and such.

"L-lady Tsunade is having someone come t-to stay with you while we are gone..." She said lightly.

"Hn..." he said a bit annoyed.

_'A nanny? A maid? What am I!? 5?'_He thought a bit agitated as his lilac eyes closed.

"I-i'm sorry..." Hinata stuttered.

"No don't be... Do you know who it is?" He said resting his eyes.

"No it'll be a surprise I guess... but we leave soon and who ever it is should be here later today if you can last that long by yourself..." She said.

" I believe I can..." He said opening his eyes to see one of Hinata's rare and small smiles.

"As long as your sure" She said as she slowly stood up to leave, " See you when we get back Neji-nii."

Neji nodded and watched his cousin leave. With a long sigh and an agitated thought he waited for whomever Lady Tsunade was sending.

* * *

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the most weirdest boy she'd ever met. Why was he peeking through the damn window? Why not knock and ask to come in? Rolling her eyes she set down her pen and stood. Strolling over to the door she yanked it open causing the 'peeping tom' to fall onto the floor.

"Naruto... Get up and sit down I have something for you to do..." Tsunade said as she pushed him with her foot so she can close the door.

Naruto rubbed his arm that he fell on. He growled and sat down. She didn't have to be rude and yank the door open and make him fall but hey it was Grandma Tsunade he was talking about.

"So... What's up Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto asked in his regular energetic way.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead and looked at him, " I want you to do something for me..."

"Alright... Is it something dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"No... It's something simple but since we don't have anyone else to do it you're stuck with it."

"Okay then what am I doing?" He asked tilting in his chair.

"You're going to be taking care of Hyuuga Neji while his family is away at a wedding at some village..." Tsunade said as she began to write some things down.

"Neji?" Naruto siad then said remembering what he had said to him the last he saw him, " I'll do it."

Tsunade blinked, she expected him to squeak and ask why he had to do it, " Um... okay then."

Tsunade passed him the paper with an address written on it and a list of things he should take with him.

Naruto blinked at the list, " Why do I need so much?"

"Well you'll be there for about a week maybe more depending how long they take at that wedding" She said as she stood and strolled to open the door for him.

Naruto sighed and put the list and address in his pocket. Tsunade laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly.

"If you need me... don't hesitate to call for me." She said and watched him leave.

Naruto sighed and looked at the sky as he walked to his apartment. Hyuuga Neji... How cruel fate had to be. He was a bitter teen and only ever had soft moments when it was needed which seemed to be rarely. On top of that he still might have that whack job idea that it was destiny to end up like they did. Though he doubted it after everything that had happened.

"We forge our own destiny with everything we are..." Naruto muttered to himself as he opened the door to his apartment and walked inside.

His simple apartment, his simple things, and his ordinary life. Sighing, Naruto set out to pack his things. Pulling off his clothes he decided to go in something more casual. A black t-shirt and a pair of form fitting blue jeans, looked so good on him. Ruffling his hair in the mirror, Naruto couldn't help but think something was missing. He tied Sasuke's arm band high up on his arm under the t-shirt and slid his own into his pocket. Looking around his apartment, he smiled and picked up his bag and keys. Before leaving, his slid his shoes on and exited through the door and locked it. Naruto looked at the address, written on a piece of parchment, in his hand.

"Alright time to go..." He said to himself as he started toward the street in which the address stated.

Naruto had gotten himself lost and it took him at least 2 hours to reach the Hyugga manor. Boy would Neji be annoyed at how late he was. There was no one there to greet him on top of that. Taking his shoes off at the door he sighed.

"Great" He muttered as he forced himself to wander inside.

"Neji?... Neji?" Naruto called as he wandered about.

'Naruto?' Neji thought as he opened his eyes to the familiar voice calling him.

"In here!" Neji yelled and tilted his head to toward the door.

The door creaked open and the blonde, blue eyed teen walked in. He set his things down by the door, his shoes having been left at the front of the house. Neji had never seen that soft of a look in those blonde eyes, always it was resolve. A fire burning for the fight, will, and determination. But this look almost made his heart melt in pity. Why was he looking at him like that? So sad...

"H-how are you?" Naruto asked looking into those lovely lilac eyes that stared at him in curiosity.

'Hn...' Was his usual response but this time it was an actual response, " Better I suppose... how about you?"

Neji struggled to sit up and wince when his stitches began to pull. He laid back down and sighed. '_I have to rest today so they can scab up... Maybe I'll have Naruto help me out to get fresh air.' _Neji thought as he waited for the answer.

"I'm... okay I was just worried about..." _about you_, Naruto sighed, " Nevermind..."

"Worried about what?" Neji asked wondering why the loud mouthed genin was suddenly so quiet and secretive.

"It's nothing hehehe" Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head as he walked over and knelt beside Neji.

"If you say so... by the way... you're late..." Neji said, the aggitation clear in his voice.

"I know I know! I got lost " Naruto pouted.

"You got lost" Neji with held a chuckle at the pout and at the fact that he got lost.

I know.." Naruto grumbled, " So I guess... I'm your nanny for the next week?"

* * *

**Okay guys tell me what you think and please do e-mail me with any advice and or any change I may need to make!**

**My e-mail is as follows:**

**ShadowKitsune09 at AOL dot Com**

**Next Chapter:**

**The first day is always hell**


	2. The First Day is Always Hell

**Chapter 2:**

**The First Day is Always Hell**

* * *

The night Naruto had arrived was subtle enough all he had to do was cook, sit Neji up, and help him eat it without moving around too much. Cooking... great this was not something he was Good

"Er... Neji... How about I just go get us ramen?" Naruto called down the hall, completely helpless in the kitchen.

"No, Naruto..." Neji said, agitation clear in his voice.

"Fine" the blond grumbled before sending a message to Lady Tsunade.

_'Grandma Tsunade,_

_You said to call if I need your help. Well I can't cook anything but ramen! So Can you help me?_

_Uzamaki Naruto'_

Sending that out, all the blond could do was wait and listen to Neji grunt in annoyance.

* * *

A note dropped onto the work load already covering her desk. With a grunt she wondered who would be sending this in around this time of night. Upon opening it she sighed and rolled her eyes. Naruto already.

"Shizune! Come here!" Tsunade called rubbing her forehead.

"Yes Lady Hokage!" Shizune asked coming into the room.

"Here" She tossed her a small parcel of money, " Go buy food for Naruto and Neji. It seems the dope can't cook anything but ramen."

"Uh... Okay... I'll be back." Shizune said before leaving.

Who would have thought she'd be playing delivery girl this late at night. Thankfully there were still restaurants open and willing to make food to go. Shizune studied the menu and picked the simplest thing. White rice and shrimp. A simple enough food for teens, along with that she grabbed green tea to settle for the two. Paying the cook for his late service Shizune rushed off to the Hyuuga manor to keep a very worried Naruto from stressing out. Naruto paced the kitchen listening to Neji ask him if he'd died. This was getting to be too much, but the creak of the door to the kitchen told him luck was on his side. Shizune set down and bag and smiled.

"I heard you needed my help"

"Yeah, well I can't cook much other than ramen " Naruto chuckled as he grabbed two bowls and a plate from the shelves.

"Well set those down and grab the teapot."

Naruto nodded and set the bowls and plate down before bending down and grabbing the teapot that was on a low open shelf.

"Now fill it about 3/4 of the way full of water and set it on the stove and turn the burner on." Shizune said while filling the bowls with rice neatly.

She was good. Perfectly rounded bowl with a piece of mint laid on top for looks. The shrimp splayed on the plate in a spiral pattern. Then she set both bowls and the plate on a tray and grabbed two cups. Moving Naruto out of the way she put the tea leaves into the pot to brew the green tea then turned to grab the tea strainer. She set it on the tray beside the cups and waited on the tea.

"Wow... Shizune, you know your way around the kitchen." Naruto said amazed.

"A lot better than you obviously" She joked and rustled the teens hair.

A whistle blew from in the kitchen, at least what sounded like a whistle.

"What the..." Neji said tilting his head toward the door, " Naruto? What are you doing?"

"Hush I'll be there in a second!" Naruto called back as he grabbed the tea pot and put it on the tray.

"I'll be by tomorrow morning with breakfast" Shizune said smiling.

"Thank you..." Naruto lifted the tray and carried it steadily to Neji's room.

Naruto steadily and carefully set the tray upon a small table. He then went to Neji and pulled the blanket back to see Neji had no shirt on. Blushing the blond glanced away. Neji's skin was a creamy white and smooth, his hair dark and soft against Naruto's hands as he placed his hand on Neji's back to help him to sit up right without straining his stitches.

"Naruto your face is turning red..." Neji said, " and you can stop touching me I can sit up on my own."

The blond blinked and blushed, " Oh! Right..."

Moving away from Neji, Naruto moved the mobile diner table over. Eyeing the food with those lilac eyes, it was stupid to think that Naruto had made this all. The tea smelt so soothing and the food looked great. But the stitches were keeping him from moving his arm much.

"Naruto" Neji paused having to ask the most ridiculous request.

"Yes?" The blond blinked, looking up as his name rolled off the brunette's lips.

"Can you... feed me?"

"What?!" Naruto blurted.

"Just do it! If I feed myself I risk taring these stitches open" Neji grumbled.

Feed him?! Naruto knew the stitches might bother him but jeez! Sighing deeply Naruto scooted and sat next to the older boy. He watched Neji roll his eyes as he lifted the bowl and stared at him.

"You know... I think if you hold the bowl close to your face you can feel yourself."

"Idiot I'd have to use the hand I write with to feed myself and that side has stitches!"

The blond blinked. Oh! He didn't write with the same hand as Neji did. Naruto hadn't payed attention to how he ate and which hand he used to eat with. Blushing out of embarrassment, Naruto began to feed the agitated Neji.

"Shrimp?" Naruto offered, picking up one of the jumbo shrimp from the plate.

"Thank you" Neji said simply before opening his mouth.

Naruto slid the shrimp in before his gaze was stuck on Neji's lips. The blond chuckled. Neji gave him a quizzical look as he chewed his food.

"Here..." Naruto ran his fingertip lightly over Neji's lips to knock the extra rice off.

Neji blinked, his self control holding back a blush as he swallowed his shrimp and opened his mouth for more rice. If he had blushed, Naruto would suspect his secret. Minutes later Neji declared he had had enough and Naruto could start to eat. Pausing, the blond poured Neji a cup of tea, straining the leaves through the strainer. The tea steamed in the cup and the aroma brought a calmed expression to Neji's face when Naruto handed it to him. Neji took it gratefully with his good arm and began to sip at it letting the soothing envelope him. Naruto smiled and stared eating again. It wasn't ramen but it was still good. The blond eyed the older teens lips as he sipped at his tea. Those pink lips mesmorized the blond to no end. When he had touched them to knock rice off it wasn't just because he wanted to know the rice off, but because he wanted to touch the soft velvet that it contained. No... no one would notice their pink tint that blending right in with his creamy complexion. You'd have to be sitting close to the teen.

_'Oh god!'_ Naruto thought, _'I think I'm gay!'_

Neji opened his eyes, looking at the blond's face. He wanted to know what was running through his head. Why do he look so stunned? Neji cradled the cup of tea in his hands and stared at him.

"Naruto?"

There it was. His name. Rolling curiously off his lovelylip s... Oh how Naruto wanted to taste them.

"Oh! Um more tea?" Narto said as he set his empty bowl of food down and began pouring himself a cup with a slightly shaky hand.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked slightly annoyed with the high pitched tone Naruto had taken on.

"Oh.. no nothing... um... if y-your finished eating I think I'll take this into the kitchen" the blond said drinking his tea as if it were a shot of sake.

Sighing, Neji decided he didn't want to know. What ever was making him annoying was ultimately annoying Neji. Those lilac eyes closed momentarily but opened when he felt soft touches trying to pry the cup gently from his fingers. Neji let the cup loose and watched as Naurto began to pick the tray up.

_'I wonder if he knows... no'_Neji thought, _'Only Hinata knows... and she would never tell him.'_

Neji sighed and waited for the blond to return. Walking down the hall, Naruto was having a crisis.

"I can't be gay" He muttered, " I mean I can but... Neji's just a friend... besides" The blond sighed, " He's a Hyuuga and Hyuuga's probably don't believe in same sex relationships."

Naruto's thoughts began to wander back to those lips and that cream colored skin. He wondered how Neji would look, laying blissful and naked in the moonlight with a certain blond in his arms. Naruto blushed and shook his head as he entered the kitchen and set the tray down. Alright, so he was gay, it wasn't hard to see that now. But why did he have to find out now, while he's practically babysitting a boy! A boy who was older than him, and hot, and so... so sexy when he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Get a grip!" Naruto said to himself as he blushed a brighter shade of red, " He'd never..."

Naruto sighed heavily and started back to Neji's room to change his bandages. Neji sat so innocently, blissfully unaware that Naruto had discovered he was gay. That and he was accidentally arousing himself by thinking of the Hyuuga in thoughts unfitting of a teenage boy toward another teenage boy. Those lilac eyes looked up to spot the blushing blond coming back into the room. Slowly reaching around the older teens back, Naruto began to untie the bandages and unwrap them. Gentle fingers gliding crossed bare skin, causing the Hyuuga to shiver and strain himself to keep from blushing. Naruto was definately acting weird, but these touches no one had ever done. Hinata hadn't teased his senses like this. No... No he wasn't going to be dragged into the blonds touches like this. For all he knew Naruto had no clue what the hell he was doing to the brunette.

Once the bandages where undone, Naruto began by dipping a cotton ball into antiseptic and cleaning the stitches. Neji hissed as the alcohol in the liquid caused his wound to burn as it cleaned. Naruto looked a little shocked, so he stopped.

"Just clean it Naruto."

Again, the way his name fell from those pouting lips made the blond's heart race, but he had a job to do. Starting to clean again, the Hyuuga made no other noises as Naruto finished cleaning with the liquid. Setting the cotton ball in a kidney shaped tray, Naruto picked up a cream that he knew Hinata had made and opened it up. Dipping his pointer finger in he picked up some of the cool cream and began to lightly apply it while his other hand unconsiously laid upon the Hyuuga's bare chest. Neji let this blush slip, Naruto was so into applying the cream that the soft touch made the older's heart beat slightly faster. Why did he have to tease his damn senses this way? It was just a soft touch... and the way he was caring and being gentle with him. Damn, was Naruto even sure of his sexuality?

Naruto sighed softly letting a bit of his healing chakra seep into Neji's wound.

'Maybe this will help...' Naruto thought.

'What was that feeling?' Neji blinked as he looked down at the blond who was so intently putting cream on his wound. 'Wait... why is he sitting between my legs?'

Neji blushed a bit more an hid it quickly as the blond spoke.

"There..." Naruto smiled and wiped his finger of the cream before he grabbed the roll of gaze and began to re-wrap the wound.

"Thank you... Naruto" Neji said as Naruto slowly helped him to lay down comfortably.

"You're Welcome" The blond blushed, "If you need me... I'll be in the room crossed the hall... just yell for me"

With that Naruto grabbed his bag he had left by Neji's bedroom door and went to the room crossed the hall. Sighing as he closed the door behind him, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

**Wooo! I'm sorry this is late but my computer started acting funny so I've had to save it three times before it'd save correctly.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Two gay guys and a hot spring**


	3. Two Gay Guys & A Hot Spring

**Chapter 3:**

**_Two Gay Guys and A Hot Spring_**

* * *

Naruto was awaken by a light tapping on his head and a black haired girl leaning over him.

"Gah!" The blond screeched and sat up.

"Oi, Naruto... Get dressed and come help me" Shizune said before leaving the room to head for the kitchen.

"Oh..."

The blond stretched and yawned. What time was it? How long had he been sleeping? At that moment Naruto realized that under the blanket, his hand was placed somewhere it shouldn't have been.

_'Morning wood ah...'_

"Gah!" Naruto withdrew his hand.

He had dreamed of Neji last night and boy was he excited. So much so that in his dream Neji had the blond pinned between the him and the bed. Naruto blushed as he remembered his dream. Great he was become as bad as Jiriaya! Running his hand through his hair, Naruto got up and walked out of his room in his pajama's to help the person who rudely awoke him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it, Shizune?"

"Time for you to be up and helping me... Now grab me the milk please."

Naruto did as he was told and sighed watching the lady cook.

" I making something simple because I have to go back to work so your going to have to settle for eggs and fried rice." Shizune said handing the boy the milk back.

Naruto put it away and yawned, " Uh huh... Okay..."

Shizune turned the stove off and set up the food on a tray for Naruto. She was really in a rush, but made it look presentable. She had started cooking before she had woken Naruto up, better to let a growing boy sleep.

"Okay there you go and I'll see you later tonight" She said.

"Right... Bye Shizune" Naruto grabbed the tray and took it down the hall to Neji's room.

Neji was peacefully sleeping when Naruto entered and set the tray down. Naruto smiled and quietly leaned down to plant a nervous kiss upon Neji's forehead. The brunette made a small noise and opened his eyes as Naruto moved away but lingered above him.

"Morning Neji..." The blond smiled, " I brought breakfast..."

"Hn.."

"You hungry...?"

"You woke me up..." Neji said, sitting up slowly and sleepily.

Blinking Neji unwrapped his bandages carefully.

"What the..." He inspected his stitches which had scabbed completely to show it was healing, " Lady Tsunade said it wouldn't scab up like this for a couple days..."

Neji's eyes landed on Naruto who was busy bringing the tray over. Could that tingle he felt have been Naruto... No. He couldn't heal but then again... Thinking back on the Chunin Exams that chakra he used that seemed to heal him...

"I guess your just lucky" The topless blond said with a blush as Neji's lilac eyes never left him.

The older's eyes dropped and inspected the toned body and smooth skin of his caretaker. He never realized how hot the blond was before. No, not hot... Sexy was the right word. The blush that laid upon those soft cheeks was cute. What could the blond be thinking? Naruto blushed more as Neji looked him over.

"Stop staring at me like that Neji you're making me nervous" The blond whined softly.

Neji's eye's shot up. Shit, he'd been caught staring. But that blush laid so innocently on his tanned skin, his petite pink lips, and deep oceans for eyes. They enchanted him to no end. Neji tore his gaze away and blushes softly. Damn, why did he have to stare?

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked inspecting the wound closely.

"Yes, but it itches" Neji said with an annoyed growl from the itching that had started.

"Are you hungry?" The blond asked backing up.

"Well I am now..."

The blond smiled and brought the tray over handing Neji his own bowl and chopsticks. Good No repeats from yesterday. It felt rather strange to be feeding someone whom was once your rival. Though now, he felt as if he were a close friend and even more a pull tugged at the blond, drawing him closer to the Hyuuga. Neji nodded his thanks and watched the blond sit next to him on his bed and begin to eat. The older smiled slightly and began to eat. It was a wonder why Lady Tsunade had picked Naruto. Maybe he was the only one who could come. How long would his family be gone and leave him? If Naruto was correct they'd be gone for a week at least. A week to get to know this blond mystery.

"Let's go to the hot sping in the back of the manor after we eat" Naruto said.

"How'd you know there was a hot spring?" Neji asked surprised.

"Hinata told me once, she said she would have you take me there once" Naruto said stuffing his face.

"She did, did she..." Neji continued to eat and watched in amazement as the blond set and empty bowl down.

Did he always eat that fast? He could he be worse than Choji! No Choji would have eaten at least 3 times as much as the blond. It was a miracle to know that Naruto never gained a pound. Setting down his own bowl after a while Neji sighed and got up.

"Put the tray in the kitchen..." Neji said as he went out of his room and to a hall closet.

"Yes, sir" The blond rolled his eyes and did as told.

Neji grabbed two towels and two robes from the hall closet and sighed as the blond came back. Naruto had the goofy smile on his face again.

"Lets go..." Neji said with a sigh as he started toward the back of the manor where the hot spring was located.

* * *

Naruto let the brunette go and get undressed first. He didn't want to be tempted to look. Yes that temptation was great but the blond fought the urge to look at the toned cream colored body that had haunted his dream last night. Neji walk to the spring and slowly eased himself in, Naruto watched before just stripping his pajamas and wrapping the towel around his waist. Stepping into the water far from Neji, Naruto slowly lower himself in. It was hot but oh so sooth. Having Neji in the same spring, practically naked made his body heat up and his face turn red. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

Neji looked at Naruto and smiled lightly befor looking at the boys clothes next to the spring. he resisted a chuckle but when something glinted in the bundle and caught his eye he couldn't help but turn in the water and grab the headband. A crossed out leaf symbol. Sasuke.

"Naruto... Why are you hanging onto this?" Neji asked with a stern face.

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately reached for the headband dangling from Neji's hand. Neji pulled it back his eyes glaring at the boy. He felt something with him that he thought he couldn't possibly feel. Was he jealous? The blond had to have had it for some reason and Neji was determined to find out.

"Give it back Neji..." Naruto said.

"Tell me why you have it Naruto? Why are you dwelling on him?"

"Because now give it back" Naruto growled.

"Because why?" Neji snapped surprising the blond why was he getting defensive about Naruto having Sasuke's headband.

"Because... It's a reminder of a broken promise..." Naruto looked away ashamed.

"Naruto..." Neji's eyes softened and he set it down.

The older scooted closer to the blond and tried to embrace him. Naruto got up immediately.

"Don't..." Getting out of the water Naruto picked up the headband and his belongings and sighed.

He walked only as far as the dressing room door before he dropped his things and leaned his forehead against the wall.

"Do you remember.." Naruto paused, " what you said to me before I left you to fight?"

"Yes, I told you your eyes are better than mine" Neji said softly.

"I couldn't..." Naruto closed his eyes fighting back tears, " I couldn't see through his darkness to find our friend... I couldn't find him in the darkness... and you were wrong I broke my promise to everyone."

Neji climbed soundlessly from the hot spring and stepped up behind the blond. Despite his shoulder injury, the older wrapped his arms around the blond and laid his head on his shoulder. Those lilac eyes softened, feeling the sorrow in the blonds voice as tears silently fell.

"You didn't fail everyone..."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said dismissing the Hyuuga's embrace.

"You came back alive " Neji blushed, " You came back to me alive..."

Naruto blinked at the statement and let a small smile grace his lips through tears.

**†**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Next Chapter:**

**_What does this make us?_**


	4. Jealousy

**†**

**Alright guys! I decided to change the name of this chapter **

**It was a last minute call heh -sweat drop-**

**Anyways I hop you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 4:**

**Jealousy**

* * *

Naruto's Diary entry:

_Why had he said that? I didn't fail him because I came back to him alive? No... He couldn't be. Crap! Was this just a foolish attempt to make me feel better? Was it an attempt to drag me from getting you back? No! Why Neji? Why did you have to make it seem like your the only one important right now. Bet he's regretting what he said right now. Sasuke... what would you think of me?_

_You know, up until now I've only ever thought of bringing you back. Never thought I'd be trying to make you see how much I care for you. But you're gone right? And the way things are running.. I'll never see you again. And then Neji... Neji's... He's._

_I don't understand him. He's like you I guess. Dislikes me, but some things different in those eyes. Something soft that I could never find in you, Sasuke. Something that showed relief when he saw me walk in through his door. Yet how long have I been blind? How long have I been chasing after you trying to make you see me when... when all along, someone was always seeing me clearly._

_My eyes... He could be wrong you know... Their not better than his. If they were... I would have seen you hated me, you never wanted me, but here I am... Trying to fight to get you back. It's hard you know, knowing there is something you'll never achieve. But I'll get there and if not... I always have Neji. _

_-Uzamaki_

* * *

Naruto set his diary down. He had started to write in it when Iruka suggested it's be a good thing to do. Sighing, he pushed it under his pillow and brought his knees to his chest. He had been surprised by the Hyuuga's actions. He hugged him. He actually embraced someone. Of course he was going to be surprised but still he couldn't help but smile. Something deep inside, fluttering within his stomach, told him that he wanted that embrace. But Neji had backed off after feeling Naruto stiffen. He apologized and left. Left Naruto with his thoughts. Blue eyes turned to the glittering object on his bedside table. Picking it up the blond finger the symbol and the scratch he had made.

"Sasuke... Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?" Naruto frowned and tied the band around his arm before getting up.

Walking to the closet Naruto picked out a tight fitting black t-shirt and slid it on. He wondered though why Neji had gotten so defensive when he found Sasuke's headband in Naruto's belongings. He wasn't exactly sure why he got mad. naruto wasn't even sure why he snapped at Neji. Just that he wanted to be reminded he was a faliure this time. Just this time. Now he was torn between wanting to find Sasuke and redeeming his failed mission and promise. Or. To stay and get to know someone whose eyes always seemed to see him clearly.

"Naruto?"

The blond lifted his head when he heard his name being called by a familar voice.

"Yes?" Naruto called back as he leaned against his door.

On the otherside Neji was leaning agaisnt it too, " I'm sorry about earlier... you just looked so sad... I thought maybe I should comfort you... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No... I think that was all I needed..." the blond replied smiling ever so slightly.

"Do you miss him?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sasuke... Do you miss him?" Neji asked, his eyes falling to the floor and waiting.

Naruto thought for a moment and sighed, " Yes..."

"Why?! Why do you miss him when he's deserted you?" Neji said, passed disappointed with Naruto's answer.

"Neji I just can't-" Naruto started but was cut off when Neji's irratated voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"No! Why do you need to miss him when there are people here... People here who need you, who care for you.." Neji's face showed sheer frustration that the other couldn't see.

"Neji..." Naruto sighed, a thump sounding from his side of the door, " I just can't forget the promises that I made."

"Hn... Whatever" With that Neji crossed the hall and slammed his door behind him.

* * *

_Neji's Journal:_

_Why Naruto? Why do you have to miss him? Why did you have to come back here and forget what I said to you? When I told you your eyes were better than mine. I meant that for you to open your eyes and see me. But also for you to try harder to win this fight. I know how much that mission was begining to depend on you. Though in the end, I'm glad he didn't come back with you. That means I can have my chance to open up to me. My chance to be who you want to be close to. But yet.. you still like him, miss him. Hell! You may even love that bastard._

_But are you really that blind? Are you so clueless as to what's right infront of your face. These feelings welling up inside me. I know them, but do you?_

_-Hyuuga_

Neji tossed his journal into his side drawer and grunted out of annoyance. That little shit! How could he have fallen for someone who was so... so oblivious! He was mad, no Hyuuga Neji, mad? Hell no! He was... jealous. His blond's heart was still lost with what to do. Was he pushing the matter of letting Sasuke go? If so, that might take even longer to get the blond to even remotely care. But that was where Neji was wrong. Naruto had always cared. His heart was torn in two directions and he hadn't understood what was wrong with him until he was here with Neji. He was Gaya.nd in love. Not that Neji really noticed the subtle shifts in his facial expressions upon realization of this fact.

Neji was startled by a loud thunderous sound. He blinked. What was that sound? And it sounds like... crying? No... it was raining. But where was Naruto? His energy had long since moved from his room while Neji was thinking. Standing from his bed, the Hyuuga eased out of his door and looked into the hall. Nothing.

He looked into Naruto's room.

Nothing.

In the kitchen?

Nothing..

In the dinning room?

Nothing!

In the hotsprings?

Nothing!!

In the bathroom?

No! Nothing!!

"Naruto where did you go?" Neji huffed then stopped as he entered the out door garden.

Neji froze at the sodden blond out in the rain, staring up at the sky. Then that beautiful blonds name fell from his lips.

"Naruto..."

* * *

_Neji's Journal:_

_I remember it had started to rain. I remember how the clouds seemed to cry out all the feeling Naruto seemed to be feeling. Anger, frustration, pain, sadness...And as I stood there watching the sight before me, he turned to me. But there was no happiness written in his eyes. No more smiles on his beautiful face. The deep oceans were gone and replaced... With nothing but turmoil._

_I never want to see him that way again. I never want to see my blond look... as if there is nothing left to live for. And when I see Uchiha Sasuke again... I'll kill him.. For breaking the heart of my Naruto._

_-Hyuuga_

**†**

**Sorry if that was sort guys!**

**But please review! You know you want to!**

**Next Chapter:**

**To aid the sick**


	5. To Aid the Sick

**Chapter 5:**

**To aid the sick**

* * *

It had taken all Neji strength without hurting himself more than he was to get the wet blond to take his sodden clothes off and change. It even came to the point where when Shizune came to serve them lunch that she had to tie him to the bed. Sweating, panting and swearing, Shizune heaved a sigh of relief and stared at Neji. Neji, who was leaning against the wall, was popping a pain killer for his shoulder.

"I'm not sick!" Naruto whined wiggling under the ropes embrace.

"Yes you are!" Neji snapped, " When you start sneezing and running a fever like you are then you're sick!"

"I was only out in the rain for 10 minutes" the blond pouted.

"That's enough time to get you sick," Shizune stated and began to leave, " I'll be back with something for him."

Neji nodded and Naruto looked puzzled. What was she going to give him? Maybe it was ramen! To Naruto's dismay when Shizune returned she was holding a bottle of nasty smelling red liquid and a spoon.

"I'll leave you to tame the beast" She snickered, passing off the bottle and spoon to Neji before retreating to the kitchen.

"Ew! What's that?" Naruto questioned scrunching up his nose, " It smell gross..."

"It's cough syrup and it tastes like cherries" Neji lied as he poured a spoonful.

"Cherries?" Naruto sniffed it as Neji brought it toward his mouth, " Liar."

The blond clamped his mouth shut forcing the Hyuuga to glare at him almost as bad as Gaara would.

"If you don't take this so help me Naruto you'll be in a world of hurt," Neji threatened.

Naruto shook his head.

"Fine... No ramen for a week," Neji smiled innocently, knowing the touchy situation that ramen was.

Naruto's eyes widened.

" Two weeks "

Naruto's eyes looked as if they were pleeding with Neji. The Hyuuga huffed and smiled.

" 3 "

"Ugh! No!" With that opening Neji slipped the spoon in and forced the dobe to swallow it.

"Gah!! It's on my tongue!" Naruto wiggled and gagged as the nasty medicine slid down his throat and left the horrible after taste it was known for.

"See? Now was that so hard?" Neji asked as he capped the bottle, setting it and the spoon next to the bed.

Naruto growled at him, his eyes narrowing, " You're an ass you know that?"

"Yes I do know that you're a pain in my ass but until you cooperate you're going to be tied down and forced to take that," He said pointing the the bottle, " Until you are better absolutely... NO RAMEN "

Putting his strong will behind, ' no ramen' , Neji smirked at the gapping blond laying there tied up.

"But I haven't had ramen since I got here!"

"Naruto you haven't even been here that long so stop complaining." He sighed and stood to leave.

"Don't leave me!"

Neji blinked then slowly turned to look at the blond. Why wouldn't he want him to leave him? He was in boxers and a t-shirt under a blanket. He was supposed to sleep duh!

"Why not?"

"Because... you haven't untied me yet..." Naruto smiled.

"If I untie you you'll get up and wander around and get even more sick... So go to sleep."

The blond pouted at the other and looked damn near tears. The brunette sighed and rubbed his forehead. What was it that Shikamaru always said? Oh yeah...

"Troublesome..."

Speak of the devil!

"Shikamaru?" Neji blinked at the lazy man in the doorway.

"I came to check up on you two and you have Naruto tied to a bed..."

"He's sick," The Hyuuga explained.

"AM NOT!"

"Shut it blondie..." Neji glared.

"I see so that's why Shizune is here then," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Yeah, since someone," Neji looked at Naruto, " Can't cook she's our chef..."

"Ah I see... troublesome for her," Shikamaru said, " Alright well get better Naruto and Neji take it easy... I got to go check on the others."

"Oh I'll get better ... Then I'll pummel Neji for tying me up!" Naruto growled again as Shikamaru left, his hips bucking up as he tried wiggling from the ropes.

Neji's eyes wandered from the blondes face, down, further... further. There. Naruto's hips were bucking up and Neji's mind was left to wander what the blond would look like completely naked and beneath him. Squirming. Moaning. Withering in pleasure. The Hyuuga let out a soft moan of anticipation causing the blond to look up at him from his struggle. What was that? Neji... did he just sigh? Wait! Did he just moan?

'What's he thinking about?' Naruto wondered, ' Nah... couldn't be he has that stupid Hyuuga pride.'

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Neji asked, quirking a brow.

"No, why?"

"Your staring..." Neji said.

'Hmmm I wonder' Naruto thought.

Bucking his hips again, he watched Neji's cheeks flare a soft pink. His eyes were glued to one area in particular under the blanket. Naruto blushed.

'Oh my god! I think he's... he's...'

"Gay!" Naruto blurted.

Neji looked up blushing perfusly, " What!?"

"I um..." the blond looked at the ropes, " Want some... clay?"

"...Clay?"

"Yeah you know modeling clay"

"Why would you need that? Plan on using it for something important?" Neji asked.

"Um... clay kunai?" The blond said innocently.

" I believe he said you were gay" Shizune said coming in with a bowl of soup for the blond.

"Me!? Gay!?" Neji glared at the tied down blond, " You better not be thinking that... Or I will..."

Neji looked around. Wait.. what was that hiding under the pillow? Snatching the book up the brunette smirked.

"Or I'll read your diary"

"What?! NO!!" Naruto screamed.

"Why not? Got something in here you don't want me to read?"

Naruto blushed, "Well no but... please don't..."

Neji looked at the blondes face. Oh how cute he looked with that tinge of pink coloring his lovely tanned skin. He wondered, how would that skin feel beneath his fingers. Or even pressing agains his body. Wait what was he thinking? Oh screw it he was cute.

"See!! Shizune he's staring again!!" Naruto blushed more.

Shizune held her laugh as Neji eyed the younger teen. This sure was intresting. The Hyuuga sure was gay even if he didn't want to admit it. One could only tell by the way he eyed his prey. Naruto squirmed under the intense gaze trying as he might to cover his blush and hide he was still tied down and that forced him to stay put. Shizune edge her way out of the room with the tray to leave the two to their own devices. Closing the door with her foot she snuck down the hall to the kitchen.

Coward. How could she leave him like that? Neji was lost in admiring the blond and before Naruto even knew it the older was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Neji..."

Those lips.

"Neji?"

They amazed him.

"Hello?"

He wanted... to feel them.

"Neji please answer me"

'Closer.. I need to get closer to those... loucious lips' Neji thought with a blush.

"Neji..." The blond blushed as the other leaned down.

"Neji listen I-"

Neji's lips captured the blondes in a soft kiss that made Naruto quiet down immediately. He was gay so why was he whining when Neji started to lean down? But once their lips met he wanted nothing more than that warmth to spread over his body like wild fire. Fanning his flames of desire seemed easy enough, that was until Neji pulled away and apologized. Cutting the rope, Neji left in a hurry.

'What did I just do?' The older thought as he shut Naruto's door behind hims and leaned against it.

He remembered wanting to feel those lips against his. Then the actual feeling. Then the warmth spreading to his cheeks as he kissed those rosy lips. The warmth spread and he knew Naruto felt it too.

"Naruto..." Neji sighed letting the blondes name fall freely from his lips.

**†**

**Alright sorry this is late and I got talked into making them kiss. **

**-cries- Stupid Ayame sat over my shoulder while I was writing and made sure I did what she wanted. Same thing with the next chapter which is almost finished. **

**Anyways. **

**Review**

**Next Chapter: **

**Sasuke's mark**


	6. Sasuke's Mark

**Chapter 6:**

**Sasuke's Mark**

* * *

Naruto's diary:

_I don't know what it was. But it was amazing. I guess you can call that my first kiss. For a first kiss it felt, like fireworks were bursting through me. If it weren't for those stupid ropes I would have pulled him close to me and never let him go. But he left, looking as though he did something wrong. I want to... to kiss him again. Again and again and again. My accidental kiss whith Sasuke never even came close to this feeling. What am I going to do if Neji stops talking to me? I need to talk to him first. And ... and let him know._

_Is this wrong? God, I wish I knew._

_-Uzamaki_

Naruto stuffed his diary into a new hiding place under the mattress. Great, he wondered if that was where Neji hid his porn. If he had porn that was. Naruto was feeling better and he knew he was feeling better this quickly because of Kyuubi. Standing the blond stretched before opening his door and crossing the hall. He waited a moment at the door thinking about his choices. He could let it go and believe it was an accident. He could knock, or he would leave.

He knocked.

No response.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

The blond opened the door quietly to be greeted by a pitch black room with a little bit of moonlight coming in through the window. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him and wandered to the figure laying in bed in the darkness. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed slowly as to not make a sound and smiled. He fingered the brunettes hair lightly but stiffened when a hand reached back and gripped his.

"What are you doing in my room?" Neji asked sleepily.

"Neji..." Naruto sighed, " I thought you were sleeping."

"No, Naruto" He said turning and laying on his back so he could look at the blond, " I was trying to get some sleep..."

"Neji I wanted to..."

"I'm sorry..." Neji said looking up at Naruto sleepily, " We'll talk about it later... just go back to bed for now."

"Uh... Alright.. Good-night.." the blond said before getting up slowly and leaving the room.

Neji was right to say they'd talk about it later. Mainly because it was time for bed and Naruto definately needed to sleep. Kyuubi had spent his time fighting off the flu virus along with Naruto's body. Hey, Kyuubi needed something to do right? As Naruto closed the bedroom door behind him he heard a low chuckle in his mind.

_**"Kit has a crush"**_

_"Oh shut it Kyu-chan"_

_**"Alright fine... just go to sleep will ya?"**_

_"Yeah yeah I'm going" _

Naruto sighed and went to his room and crawled in bed. He slid under the blankets and clsoed his eyes. Slowly, the blond drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Naruto rested against a tree, eyes closed and ears listening to the soft breeze and the twittering of birds. His blond hair blew softly in the breeze, falling into his face._

_"Oi, dobe! Finally I found you..." _

_That voice._

_"Eh, shut it teme" Naruto said opening his eyes to stare up at Sasuke._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Sleeping, what does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"Wake up, Naruto..." Sasuke said, leaning down to the blond's lips._

_"Wha-!?"_

* * *

Naruto woke to the sound of a click and sat up in the darkness. Touching his lips, Naruto looked around. I seemed so empty but as he turned his eyes toward his bedroom door he found two red eyes staring at him. His breath hitched but as soon as he went to reach for a kunai that red eyes figure had him quickly and quietly pinned agaisnt the bed. I leaned forward, smirking softly.

"Naruto..." The voice breathed over his lips.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Who else, dobe..." Sasuke sounded amused.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" The blond asked nervously, "I thought you went to Orochimaru."

Naruto growled out the last part causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"I am with him dobe, but I came back only to find you all cuddly close with that damned Hyuuga,"

"Why would I be? I like him and it's not like you care who I date or like, "

" I thought you knew..., " Sasuke's lips grazed the soft spot on Naruto's neck causing the boy to sigh and tilt his head.

Naruto sighed again not able to ask Sasuke anything the only thing he managed was the Uchiha's name.

" Sasuke..."

Sasuke smirked and bit down on Naruto's neck, sucking at it and the bit of blood that came out. The Uchiha backed off and looked at his masterpiece.

"I wanted to stop by and tell you... You're mine" This time Sasuke's voice was harsh, " And if he tries to take you from me... I'll kill him"

Sasuke hissed, his words like venom in Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke I'm not-" the blond was cut off with a rough kiss that quickly vanished.

Naruto laid there, the window clicking to note Sasuke's departure. He was after all under a time limit with Orochimaru.

_'Was I dreaming?'_

Naruto calmed his heavy breathing before lightly touching his neck, wincing at the soreness.

* * *

In the morning Naruto woke to a dull feeling. He was thinking too hard and sleep had left him shortly after Sasuke, or the figment of his imagination that looked like Sasauke, left. Naruto walked like a zombie to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for a small shot glass. When he finally found one he poured a bit of sake in it and chugged it.

"Naruto?" A female voice called.

"Eh? Morning Shizune..."

"Are you okay? Hey! You're not supposed to be drinking alcohol!" She scolded, taking the sake from him.

"Sorry... I'll leave you to cook... I'll wake Neji.." he smiled, putting on his best and fake.

"Naruto? Are you sure you're okay?" Shizune asked but recieved no answer.

Naruto faked his smiles when he wasn't truely happy or even when he wasn't feeling well but didn't want people to know. He knocked on Neji's door softly and waited. He knocked again but a bit harder after he recieved no response.

"Fine... I'm coming in!" He called as he opened the door and went into the brunette's room.

Neji lay in a peaceful bliss, a note laying next to his bed. Naruto went over and read it.

'Sasuke' Naruto growled and crumpled up the note and jammed it into his pocket.

The note had been a warning. So Sasuke had been there long enough to write and leave a note. It simple was telling Neji to stay away from what didn't belong to him. In truth Naruto didn't even belong to Sasuke. Stupid Uchiha pride and shit. Though the stupid Uchiha's seemed to claim what wasn't rightfully theirs. Idiots.

"Neji..." Naruto called softly.

ZzZzZz

"Neji get up" Naruto called a little more harshly.

ZzZzZzZzZzZz

"Hyuuga Neji! Get up now!" Naruto said thwacking him on the head with two fingers.

Neji's eyes opened up, a vein throbbing on his forehead, " Naruto!" he growled.

"Looks like your awake finally" Naruto said putting his grin on.

"Why did you hit me!?" Neji said turning over on his back and glaring up at the blond who was smiling.

"You didn't wake up..."

"So you hit me!"

"Yup.."

"Ugh! Uzamaki, I'm going to kill you!" Neji said getting up from his bed and pouncing on the blond.

Naruto fell from the weight of Neji and screamed like a girl. Trying as best as he could to keep Neji from punching him and from seeing the mark that was on his neck. Neji glared daggers at the blond beneath him until he finally pinned said blonds hands above his head.

"You are so lucky I don't kill you right now, Naruto" Neji said,

Trying hard to hold his blush back Naruto cloudn't and his face lit up like a christmas tree. He tilted his head to the side and scrunched up his nose in shame. Neji chuckled slightly and touched Naruto's shoulder close to his neck. The blond suddenly winced, catching the Hyuuga by surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked before tilting Naruto's head to look at him.

"So it wasn't a dream..." Naruto murmured to himself, looking away from Neji ashamed.

"What was that?" Neji blinked.

"Nothing!" Naruto smiled.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the tunnel toward Orochimaru's chamber's he was suppsoed to be back an hour ago and yet he took his sweet time coming back. He smirked at the way Naruto had moaned his name without barely realizing it. He couldn't get that sound from playing in his head and even though he tried to kill said blond he couldn't help but want him. He had been aware for sometime that he couldn't kill him but he could always care for him. Maybe even love him. Naruto would be his and if Neji got in his way he'd kill that stupid boy.

Kabuto greeted Sasuke and pushed up his glasses, " What took you so long? You said you'd be back in a few hours not a day."

"Hn..." Sasuke said before barging into Orochimaru's chambers.

"You know it's not nice to barge into someones room with out knocking," the snake man mused.

"Whatever..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down at the olders vanity.

Orochimaru smiled his creepy smile and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, "What is is? Find something you didn't like?"

"I would advise you to keep the humor out of your voice" Sasuke glared, removing those creepy hands on his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes" He smirked and fingered Sasuke's hair.

"It's none of your business!" He snapped.

"Ah, but it is" Orochimaru smiled, tilitng the Uchiha's chin up, " Because you see... you are mine.. you obey me."

Sasuke turned his head and looked at the ground, " Leave me alone..."

With that Sasuke got up and left the room to go to his own quarters. What he wanted now was to be alone.

Kabuto stared at Sasuke as he left. Orochimaru sighed blissfully and stepped next to his right hand man.

" I think our little Uchiha is heart broken" He snickered.

"That would explain his unually bad temper, " Kabuto smirked.

* * *

"Hey Naruto... mind telling me why I found you drinking sake a moment ago," Shi9zune asked, her eyes looking downward to watch her footing as he enetered Neji's room.

When she looked up, she gasped and damn near dropped the tray she was holding.

"Am I interrupting something?" She smirked.

Neji's head shot up, " No, I was simply about to kill him for giving me a rude awakening..."

"I see... Anywyas are you going to answer me Naruto?" She asked setting the tray down on the table.

"Hm what was the question?" Naruto asked as Neji got off him.

"Why were you drinking sake?"

"You were drinking!?" Neji shot a glare at the blond laying on the floor.

"It's nothing.." The blond said sitting up with a sigh.

"Nothing my foot..." Neji glared.

"Well if you won't tell me then Tsunade will have to take with you..."

"Bring it on there's nothing Baa-chan can do" Naruto sighed and stood, " I'm not hungry go ahead and eat."

Naruto then left the room and grabbed a towel from the hall closet. He started toward the hot spring with a sigh. What he needed now was a nice hot bath to relax his tense muscles.

Shizune and Neji stared at each other then at the door for awhile before they spoke.

"Somehting's definately wrong..." Shizune said softly.

"Yeah... maybe Lady Tsunade should talk to him." Neji said, sitting on his bed.

"Well you eat up and I'll be back with Tsunade as soon as possible," Shizune bowed slightly before rushing out to go talk to Tsunade about Naruto's strange behavior.

"Please be okay..." Neji sighed before he began to eat.

**†**

**Sorry If this one is a little weird but as I told you Ayame's been over my shoulder for the last 2 chapters -sigh-**

**Anyway!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Tsunade's order**


	7. Tsunade's Order

**Chapter 7:**

**Tsunade's order**

* * *

It had taken Shizune all day just to even get a chance to fully grasp the Hokage's attention. She was worried about Naruto and even worried about Tsunade's stress level. What with all the work and mission briefings. Hell if the Hokage could get her hands on some sake, Shizune was sure that she would chill even for a little while. Sitting down before the Hokage Shizune sighed.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade said setting her pen down from the paper work she was doing.

"It's Naruto.." Her subordinate said, her hands folded in her lap.

Tsunade's eye brow arched, " What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"Well... It's just ever since this morning he's been acting strangely. He locked himself in his temporary room in the Hyuuga manor and Neji is not too happy about that." Shizune took a breath before finishing.

"And I caught him drinking sake this morning..."

"Naruto was drinking?" Tsunade asked, curiousity written on her face.

"Neji said that Naruto was rubbing at his neck a lot and wincing, " The black haired girl stated.

"Hmmm... So what does this have to do with me... other than the fact that he is drinking..." Tsunade said frustrated more with the paper work on her desk than with the blond boy they were talking about.

"He won't talk to us... so maybe he'll talk to you..." Shizune suggested waving a bottle of sake in front of Tsunade's face.

Hell if she would talk to him she'd be willing giving her a 'relaxant.' Tsunade eyed the bottle and smirked.

"Alright, on one conditons... Get me another bottle" Shizune smiled and handed Tsunade the bottle.

"When should I bring him in?" She asked before leaving the Hokage's office.

Drinking the contents of the bottle, Tsunade shrugged, " Sometime soon? Around.." She checked her schedule and the time, " 4-ish. "

Shizune nodded and rushed off to tell Neji.

* * *

Neji paced the hall infront of the door to the hot spring. The blond had locked himself in there and it took all of Neji's will not to break the damn door down. Sighing, Neji retreated with frustration back to his room. Pausing, when he head the front door swing open. Shizune came waltzing down the hall toward him.

"Neji!" She smiled, " Tsunade said she'll see him at 4 so Let's tell him."

Looking at the blondes open door, Shizune peeked in, " where is he?"

"He locked himself in the hot spring" Neji grumbled.

"Oi... If he doesn't want to come out then Tsunade will have to come here..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hot spirng. Naruto sat near the edge of the water, his knees drawn to his chest. His hair was soaked and his eyes were down casted. He needed to think and the longer he spent thinking the longer he could stay away from people.

_**"Kit...?"**_

_"Hm?"_

_**"Are you scared?"**_

_"Of what?"_

_**"Of the Uchiha?"**_

_"No..."_

_**"I know what it is... You're afraid of what you're feeling..."**_

_"I'm confused Kyuubi... Sasuke tried to kill me... then he comes back just to tell me I'm his? What am I supposed to do? Be happy and excited?And Neji... I like him Kyu... Probably even more than I like Sasuke."_

_**"The heart can tell you a lot of things Kit... But who is always going to be here for you?"**_

_"You?"_

_**Kyuubi chuckled, " No, that's not what I meant. Who will always be there on the outside to care for you? That's what you need to think about."**_

Naruto nodded and sighed. Who was going to be there for him...? Well, Iruka obviously but that was more of a family type caring and Naruto could never be physically attracted to him that was just... Ew. Beside's Iruka had Kakashi. Iruka had Kakashi... Hmm. Now there's a thought. Kakashi was alwayus going to protect Iruka nd it was made easy by them living in the same village and one not being evil. Okay one was evil but only in a perverted way. With Sauske not in the village there was no closeness. But Neji's family had that stupid Hyuuga pride shit going on. Wow it was more trouble than it seemed.

"Naruto?" A voice on the other side of the door called, " Open up!"

Naruto stared at the door and just sat there.

"Uzamaki Naruto... This is my house now open the damn door!"

Naruto could tell Neji was frustrated.

"Hey... Naru-kun please open the door. Neji and I are really worried about you.."

This time it was Shizune.

"And anyway, you'll have to come out Tsunade wants to talk to you around 4 and it's already 3:30"

Naruto pushed himself up off the ground and picked up his clothes tossing them in the dirty clothes basket. He had left Sasuke's headband in a safe place in his room. Walking to the door, the blond opened it and sighed. Neji looked him over, blushing when his eyes stopped at the area the towel covered. Bad time to be thinking about this when he was so worried. Naruto coughed and Neji's eyes shot back up.

"What does Baa-chan want?" Trhe blond asked softly.

"You'l just have to go and find out," Shizune siad acting as if she didn't know.

"I.. er set some clean clothes on your bed by the way, " Neji said.

Naruto nodded before pushing himself between the two of them and going to his room. He closed the doorbehind him , a click echoed down the hall telling them he had locked the door. Naruto dried his hair and began to dress himself. Neji had chosen clothes that he didn't recognize. He figured that Neji let him borrow some of his since Naruto did have to go do laundry. He slid on a pair of black boxers, then tan knee length shorts, then finally he pulled on a tight black shirt. He looked himself over before nodding in approval.

* * *

Neji and Shizune sat in the front of the Hyuuga manor, sighing and waiting. Neji was concerned, Shizune was concerned and secretly had jacked a bottle of sake from the kitchen. When Neji shifted to looked behind him, Shizune smiled. Naruto was coming. Plastering a false smile on his face, Naruto walked passed them and toawrd the Hokage tower. Neji stood and raced to walk next to the blond. Naruto looked at him and smiled softly. Neji let a small smile grace his lips in return.

"So you two don't know what Baa-chan wants?"

They shook their heads.

"Hmm... maybe she just wants to see how I am.." Naruto shrugged and started to climb the stairs to the tower.

Neji watched the blond and sighed to himself. What was going on with him and... Wait... What was that? The Hyuuga tilted his head trying to get a better look at Naruto's neck. Naruto covered it by putting his hands behind his head as he usually did.

'Damn it Naruto move your hands...' Neji thought to himself.

Shizune grabbed Neji's collar and pulled him into a seat outside the Hokage's office, " We'll wait out here."

Neji glared at her and grunted.

"Alright..." Naruto smiled before heading in.

Tsunade sat, still filing out paperwork that riddled her desk. She hadn't even noticed the blond until he had sat and coughed.

"Aww there you are" She smiled setting her work aside.

Naruto was a welcome distraction.

"Shizune said you wanted to talk to me." Naruto said.

"Yes. yes I did... How are you feeling Naruto?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Tsunade's eyes studied him then stopped. Frowning, she rose from her desk. Walking around it she tilted Naruto's head although he started to protest. She gave him a 'sit still and be quiet' glare making him stop and let her inspect his neck. Tsunade's frown deepened with a tinge of anger.

"What happened Naruto? Who did that to you?"

Her voice was serious and the tone made Naruto wince. Yet he remained quiet. How to tell her Sasuke was back and he wanted him? That would blow over well... NOT!

"Answer me Naruto..."

No response.

"Uzamaki Naruto you either answer me or I will make you answer!" She almost yelled but caught herself though her voice clearly spelt 'spill the beans or die'.

Sitting on the edge of her desk she waited with arms folded. Naruto looked down his eyes emotionless and dull. This puzzled the Hokage. Naruto mumbled something so it was incohereant.

"What was that?"

He muttered a bit louder.

"Still can't hear you Naruto..."

The blonds lip quivered and he looked at her sharply, tears building in his eyes before falling freely.

"It was Sasuke! Okay? Sasuke did this to me!"

Tsunade was taken aback by the blondes out burst and tears. He was ashamed he was marked. And even more that he didn't put up a fight.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade knelt before the usually bubbly blond and tilted his chin so he looked at her.

"What happened Naruto... What happened during you're missioin that it is making you this way? Are you afraid of something?... Or someone?... You need to tell me..."

_**"Tell her kit..." Kyuubi stated.**_

"No!" Naruto barked aloud but only meant that for Kyuubi.

"No what?"

"I don't want to tell her!"

Tsunade studied the blond, waiting.

_**"Tell her Kit..." Kyuubi growled.**_

"He tried to kill me," Naruto said softly while wiping his tears away.

Shock took hold of Tsunade's face and eyes. All Naruto had said before was that Sasuke got away. He never said anything about a battle in his report.

"And he did this to you then?" She motioned to the bite mark that looked a little too fresh.

"No... he did that to me... last night"

Tsunade sat down, down right confused. If Sasuke could get back in without being detected and hurt Naruto then what else would he try to do.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called.

Shizune stood hearing her name being called. All that noise from inside yet this was the one time they heard anything clearly. Shizune entered the room and bowed.

" Take Naruto and Neji back to the Hyuuga manor and tell the ANBU to keep watch... I need some time to think of what to do."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade" Shizune bowed and nudged Naruto to stand.

"Neji, I need your help, " Shizune said.

Neji entered next and took the blond, " I'll take him home will you be right with us?"

Shizune nodded then watched them leave. She then turned her attention to Tsunade who was sitting in her chair and thinking with a look of frustration and rage. She didn't want Orochimaru to get to Sasuke and they had 3 years before that could happen but she didn't want Sasuke getting to Naruto either. For the risk that Sasuke would kill the boy. But what to do? Naruto would have to go into hiding. Tsunade watched at Shizune briefed the ANBU on their objective before they left with a nod to watch the boys and protect them.

"Tsunade...?"

"Hm?"

"What did he say?"

The blonde women sighed and rubbed her forehead, " It's worse than I thought... Shizune... Come back early tomorrow morning I'm going to be holding a counsel meeting."

Shizune nodded and left to go and catch up with the boys.

"We'll need to think fast..."

**†**

**Alrighty I got to decide for myself on this one and I'm sorry if it doens't make sense... and if it does then thank god I did my job right.**

**Anyways.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Operation: Desert Secret**


	8. Operation: Desert Secret

**Chapter 8:**

**Operation: Desert Secret**

* * *

Neji and Shizune had taken the blond back, laying him on his bed to rest. Naruto was crying and for what reason neither of them knew, but for now all they could do was wait till tomorrow morning. Neji had come to the conclusion, while sitting at the bedroom window, that there were six ANBU stationed around the particular area of the house that they were staying in. He didn't know why and he was frustrated at being watched. Shizune was watching Naruto sleep, while Neji watched the sun set.

"Shizune..." Neji said.

"Yes?" She said, looking at him.

"Did... Tsunade say anything to you? About what he said?" Neji kept his eyes on one of the ANBU on the nearby roof as he spoke.

What the hell? What was that guy doing? EW! He was taking a piss on the roof!! Neji growled.

"Hey! Get off my roof you disgusting peasant!"

Shizune sweatdropped, " Um Neji...Who are you talking to?"

"That... that idiot pissed on my roof!" He said, a vein popping from his forehead.

"Oh... Anyway... no she didn't say anything to me other than there is to be a meeting early tomorrow morning."

Neji sighed and left the room. He needed to do something. Laundry... That would work. The brunette walk to the hot spring to grab the dirty clothes from there. Picking up the basket the Hyuuga took it to the laundry room to start a load. Neji pulled Naruto's pants out and began to check his pockets to make sure he didn't wash anything important. When his finger touched something crumpled up, he pulled it out. Neji quirked a brow and uncrumpled the paper and read it.

_'Neji,_

_Do not touch what is not your's or I will kill you. Naruto is mine and will always be mine. If I find out that you are still trying to claim him your life will end by my hand. And as you always say. It's fate right? This is your first and only warning, Hyuuga. Do not touch what is mine._

_-Sasuke'_

"Sasuke..." Neji growled.

So that was what Naruto was all worked up about. Sasuke had come back and tried to or even successfully claimed him. With that he took the paper and went back to tell Shizune he'd be back. He was beyond mad, but thinking logically he needed to tell Tsunade about this. Neji stompped through the manor toward the blondes room and growled lowly.

"Shizune" He said a bit harshly.

"Uh yea?"

"Watch him... I'll be back soon."

"uh! Where are you going?" She called as he turned and left with a hurry.

* * *

Neji made his way to the base of the Hokage tower and knowing their Hokage she'd still be there at this time of night. Marching right up the steps the livid Hyuuga seemed to announce his arrival to the Hokage. His chakra was flaring with rage as he pushed the Hokage's office door open.

"Neji?" Tsunade said looking at him quizically.

"Here!" He snapped tossing the crumpled paper at her.

The blond women caught it and let her eyes scan the page. Her eyes grew a bit and she looked up at Neji.

"Where did you get this?"

"In Naruto's belongings..." he said as he took a seat to settle himself.

"Then that confirms it... he was here..." Tsunade sighed and looked at Neji.

"It seems though that now you're involved too," She sighed, " I guess I can't keep it from you..."

"Hm?"

"Earlier when Naruto was here, I inspected his neck only to find a bite mark with Sasuke's Chakra signature attatched to it. According to Naruto there was in fact a battle between the two and Sasuke had almsot killed him. Though why he didn't is still a mystery. I fear that Sasuke may come back and try to kill him and now he's going to try and kill you for helping him, if I'm correct. It took me a while of thinking but I think I've finally decided on what to do"

"What are you going to do then, Hokage-sama?" Neji questioned regaining his cool.

"I'll have to inform him but you'll be heading out of here. ANBU escorts undercover. You'll be going there undercover as well. It's only temprary atleast until you get safely to Suna."

"Suna?" Neji questioned.

"That is if Gaara will take you both in. The way I see it is, if I explain he will accept," Tsunade folded her hands in thought.

"Neji... You and Naruto come here with Shizune tomorrow morning as early as you can get him awake. No doubt Naruto is having his issue with dealing with his thoughts. Make sure you come rested and packed for a long trip. I'll be sure to inform you're family of your departure. I won't give specifics though. There is however... another matter for why I am sending Naruto to Suna." She said.

"Oh?" Neji quirked a brow in intrest.

"The Akatsuki..."

"Hm? The what?"

"The Akatsuki are people who are out to get Naruto to kill him in a sense. The best thing to do is send him somewhere safe for the time being."

"So.. you've been planning this for a while and now that Sasuke is involved you have even more of a reason to push this move faster?"

"Yes, exactly. I'm going to have Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gai, and Rock Lee go with you and the escorts... We'll need all the help we can get to get you there safely and keep you safe. Once a week we'll replace the four body gaurds with four more and cycle through so that they may be able to come back here and not have to be out for so long. Though during the replacement transition, Gaara will have to have his own men gaurd you two."

Tsunade paused and waited for a reaction.

"Do as you must, though for now I must return home and take my watch over Naruto so Shizune can rest."

Tsunade nodded, " Remember... early tomorrow morning here."

Neji nodded and left for home. On his way home he was well aware of the ANBU watching his movements. He was also someone who needed top protect according to the Hokage. But now he understood. He understood why he was to be watched. Even if the Hokage was to decline him going he would argue to go with. He wanted to protect Naruto, he wanted to keep him safe. Naruto didn't belong to anyone not even himself and he was well aware of that fact. But that didn't stop him from wanting to watch the blond and protect him. Neji grumbled and took off his shoes off before entering the house. Shizune greeted him with a sigh and a deep frown.

"Gets so sleep Shizune... You're going to need it." Shizune nodded as Neji took her place beside Naruto's bed.

* * *

_Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave a menacing growl. Sasuke could only smirk, his hands on his hips._

_"You're still the same dobe... and one day you'll die..."_

_"Sasuke... you bastard! Why did you leave? Why did you have to betray our village? You dishonor your own family! You're no Uchiha, your a punk and a coward!"_

_"What was that!?"_

_"You're pathetic... You... are... weak..." Naruto ground out._

_"Die Uzamaki!"_

_Sasuke charged at the blond, kunai in hand._

* * *

Naruto screamed and cried. What was he dreaming that was making him act this way.

"Naruto! Wake up!"

"How could you... do this.." Naruto cried out.

"Naruto!" With that said Neji whacked Naruto causing a startled, crying blond to wake up and cling to him.

"Don't let him kill me please Neji please I don't want to die"

Neji stared down at him in pity before holding him close and running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry... as long as I'm around no one will kill you..." Neji with those words said the blond relaxed in his arms.

"Is everything okay? I heard you both screaming!" Shizune bursted in.

"It's fine..." Neji said laying the blond down, " He had a bad dream..."

Naruto laid there looking up at Neji. He was confused about Sasuke's actions but either way he didn't want to die. He didn't want anyone he loved to die and that included Neji. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Rest, Naruto..." Neji said softly, holding his hand.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. This was one hell of a night. She'd be here all night just writing out a perposal for Gaara.

_'Kazekage,_

_It has come to my attention that one of our own is in danger. It has become impossible to keep said person safe here in the Leaf Village. It would seem that I am in need of your assistance. What I would require is housing and protection of two people. It is two only due to a resent discovery. There is a threat against these two by someone who, without being detected, got into the village and threatened the two to an extent to scare them first. Kazekage, I ask you to help me. From one leader to another._

_The names of the dependants in the matter are Hyuuga Neji and Uzamaki Naruto. Putting personal feelings aside would be best in this matter. Naruto had more than one bounty on his head and I worry about him due to the fact that it is the Akatsuki after the boy. Neji and Naruto are involved in the second situation. If it pleases you, I'm sending my shinobi along, a few well selected shinobi, as body gaurds. Though during the switching out period I reguire full protection of the pair. Kazekage-sama I implore you, please acept them as your wards._

_5th Hokage; Tsunade'_

Tsunade sighed and handed the note off with a messanger. She folded her hands and rested her chin on them. This was taking a toll on her stress level and her energy level. Her patients were running thin. Laying her head onto the desk, she sighed and closed her eyes. As the Hokage she thought she would be able to keep a better eye upon the nine-tailed fox, upon Naruto. She had, after all, taken this as her duty as well as her responsibility. He ... He was after all the Leaf Villages future in Tsunade's eyes. The Hokage rested her eyes and body in this uncomfortable position.

* * *

When morning broke. Neji was without sleep and Naruto was so deep in it he could barely be woken. Neji carried the groggy blond through the quiet and dead streets. Shizune looked back at the two being lead with three ANBU on either side of them. She sighed as her eyes landed on the sleepy form of Naruto in Neji's arms. Sunkissed strands hiding his face from view and soft eye lids keeping blue oceans from sight. He was an attractive kid and she could see the way that Neji looked at the teen. With kindness. Something that she had heard that not most of the village had shown to him ever since that night. He was not viewed as the hero the 4th had intended him to be. Instead she had heard of the way they treated him all because he was a vessel.

Neji looked up, feeling Shizune's gaze in their direction. He stared at her and she smiled haphazardly and continued walking. Shizune walked up the steps to the Hokage's office and glanced back making sure that they followed her. Pushing open the door, Shizune stepped to the side allowing Neji walk in with Naruto in his arms. The brunette set the younger down in a chair and coaxed him to wake up. Naruto yawned and blinked. The Hyuuga smiled and apologized to Lady Tsunade for the manner in which they had arrived.

"It seems that most of us have arrived. We're waiting on a few others..." Tsunade said to her counsel members.

Just then Kakashi and Gai steeped into the room. Late. Tsunade glared and they both smiled innocently.

"Now that we're all here ... It's time to get down to buisness."

Tsunade explained the circumstances leaving most and all the people, other than the people who knew already, were left in shock.

"So you're saying that Sasuke tried to kill Naruto?" Shikamaru said looking at the groggy blond who sat next to the Hyuuga.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. I think that Naruto failed to mention this because he was afraid it was a lie. It's a common response to something traumatic." Tsunade said, " I've already recieved a reply from the Kazekage... He will take them as soon as we are ready. THis is where you come in Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gai, Rock Lee... You are to be escort and protection along with the ANBU. In a week you will trade out for Tenten, Choji, Kiba, and Ino. Depending on who we can spare. Some of you might have to pull more weight."

"So why is Neji going?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Neji was also threatened by Sasuke..."

" I see..." The silver-haired man said.

"Do you all understand that this is top secret?"

"Hai!" All responded.

"Baa-chan..."

"Hm? Yes Naruto?"

"I'm sorry"

"Hm? Why's that?"

"I'm too much trouble" Naruto said lookign down.

"Don't worry we're just trying to protect our hero" She smiled.

The blond looked up and smiled softly before leaning on Neji. The brunette blushed slightly and looked away.

'Not in public... sheesh' Neji thought to himself.

Kakashi chuckled, "So we're off to Suna then."

"Yes, Go as soon as possible. Dismissed."

**†**

**Sorry for the lateness but please enjoy!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Departure**


	9. Departure

**Chapter 9:**

**Departure**

Neji leaned against the door frame of Naruto's apartment, watching him pack his things. Everything he owned. Even a picture of his team. Stupid Sasuke was in it. If it were Neji, he would have cut the betraying bastard out of it and out of his life. But this was Naruto. Naruto was dedicated to the very end. Dedicated to his promises.

"Why do you keep that?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, not looking up as he folded his pajamas.

"That picture with Sasuke in it?"

"Is there a problem with me having it?" Naruto questioned, turning to Neji.

"No, not if you like traitors..." Neji grunted.

"Do you have a problem? Because all you've been doing lately is getting on my ass about having things that relate to Sasuke. Even the mere image of him in my mind is enough to set you off," Naruto snapped.

" I do have a problem! I have a problem because you won't see what's right infront of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto said, turning around fully to face the brunette.

"You're such an idiot!" Neji growled

"Take that back, you damned Hyuuga!"

"Urg!" Neji pushed the blond against the nearest wall and held him there.

Staring into those deep pools of annoyance and frustration, Neji couldn't help but give the blond a rough kiss to shut up any rant that might come out next. He didn't want Naruto to have anything to do with Sasuke. He wanted that Uchiha out of heart and out of mind. Pulling away to breath, Naruto stared at the older with a blush. Feeling the pain in the kiss was enough to make him stop and think.

"N-neji..."

"Don't you understand?... I don't want you to dwell on him..."

"N-neji...I'm not dwelling..."

Neji sighed and rested his forehead against Naruto's, his heart telling him to just to cry, " Please..." he pleaded.

"C-can you... kiss me again?"

Neji blinked, looking into his eyes before nodding and slowly bringing his lips to the blonds. They shared a soft and short kiss. Naruto wanted the kiss to just be sweet, like first time. Not rough, he wanted Neji to be gentle and kind like Naruto knew he could be. He didn't want it to be like Sasuke's version of a kiss, painful and forced.

"It's not like I try to dwell on him Neji..." Naruto said as they parted.

"Then what is it?"

"Fufilling a promise..." Naruto stated before the Hyuuga backed up and sighed.

"We need to get going..."

The blond nodded and turned to finish packing, watching from the corner of his eye as Neji picked up his own bag and moved to the front door. Upon opening the door, Neji glared at the new comer into their party. Kakashi was all grins under his mask. This only annoyed the Hyuuga to no end.

"Spying is against the law you know" Neji stated.

"I wasn't spying... I was ... Merely listening to an arguement between friends that suddenly went quiet." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Eavesdropping is against the law too... as a Jounin I would think you know better."

"But being a spy is our job" He noted causing Neji to roll his eyes.

"Hn... When do we leave?" Neji asked.

"As soon as we meet up at the gate... Is Naruto ready?"

"Just finished..." The blond replied as he pulled a bag onto his back and scooted out the door before locking it.

Unknown to those there, Naruto stared at the door sadly. He was going to miss home.

"Shall we go?" Kakashi asked looking at the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto gave a nod before turning around with a fake smile plastered to his face. Neji smiled softly as Kakashi tunred around and marched down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs the older teen took the younger's hand and squeezed it in reassurance. The blond only looked at Neji and smiled. In truth Neji was going to miss home as well, but he wasn't going to show that. This was definately going to be a long tirp. Kakashi secretly smirked and thought of his Iruka. **(Aww, how cute.) **Some how he knew that these two would end up being friends.. or even more. He was going with the more option at the moment. Eye's landed on the young Hyuuga's hand in Naruto's causing the villagers to start whispering in curiousity and possibly disgust. There were still some who saw Naruto as nothing more but a monster. How unamusing.

Neji growled as some threw glares in Naruto's direction. How could they still treat him like that? It wasn't fair. Kakashi interjected into those thoughts with a small, 'We here, stop daydreaming.'

Naruto looked at the ANBU and at his bodygaurds.

"Late as always Kakashi," Gai stated.

"Troublesome..."

Kakashi nodded, " I had to pick up these two."

Naruto withdrew his hand before the others could see, which made Neji suddenly realize who they were standing infront of. Three Jounin, three genin, and six ANBU. Hmm what a lovely team. Neji sighed and rubbed his temple. Lee was annoying, Gai was annoying, Kakashi was pervert, and Shikamaru was lazy. The ANBU he had no idea who they were so he could not pass judgement. Neji eyed Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Naruto was a whole different story in it's own. He was annoying, but sexy.

'Must touch!' Neji resisted his urge and was pushed forward by the blond.

"Come on we have to go now..." Naruto said as the ANBU circled them in a protective moving wall at least until they were far enough from the village.

"Okay..." Neji said moving to walk behind the blond.

Neji eyed the boy, looking at his curves beneath his usual orange jumpsuit. The Hyuuga smiled slightly. The first day of the trip remained this way. Neji eyeing Naruto and thought evil things he probably shouldn't. When they stopped for the night, Neji leaned against a tree and watched Naruto scold Kakashi for bringing his stupid book. Did he seriously never leave anywhere with out it? The brunette chuckled and watched the scene until his eyes closed. When he felt someone sit next to him he opened his eyes to see a smiling blond plop down next to him.

"Getting sleepy?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hn..."

Naruto looked away for a moment then leaned against the Hyuuga wondering if this gesture was okay. Neji blinked then pulled the blond close to him slowly and hesitantly.

"It's supposed to be cold tonight..." Neji said softly.

"Oh... heh" Naruto snuggled closer to Neji.

The silver hair Jounin tossed a blanket at the boys and smiled, " You two are just so cute."

"Shut it Pervy-sensei" Naruto growled lowly, not amused with that comment, " He's just as bad a pervy-sage..."

Though Naruto had said that, he couldn't hide the blush that had laid it's self like flower petals upon those tan cheeks. Neji chuckled and shook his head slightly. They bickered worse than normal. It was funny, but he wondered how he would get along with his sensei during missions. Neji's mind began to wander. Hmm, he was touching Naruto now but that was different. They were tired and cold... Hm... time for sceeming. The Hyuuga chuckled and smirked down at the oblivious blond falling asleep. Okay okay! So Neji had his evil moments! Well... Perverted moments but he was a guy for goodness sakes!! I mean come on what guy isn't perverted in some way? Neji came from his thoughts when the blond snuggled close and gripped onto his arm. Neji smirked and straightened the blanket out over them. Naruto relaxed and snuggled into the two sources of warmth. Kakashi chuckled and jumped to another tree from where he was watching. Aww they made such a cute couple, ne?

Neji sighed and closed his eyes. Shikamaru stared at the two and blinked. Wow they were sure cuddly. He only smiled and returned to his watch of the immediate area. This was actually quite confuising to Lee. He'd been Neji's team mate for a while and yet this was the softest and nicest he had ever seen his teammate. Even Gai was puzzled. This was odd to them but amusing to others.

_Neji pushed the blond to the bed and panted a bit before capturing those bruised petals in another rough but loving kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss as Neji's hands fell to his hips and to the button on his pants. The Hyuuga's finger quickly popped the younger's pants open. Neji nudged him to lift his hips up and the blond responded obediantly. The older broke the kiss and began to kiss and lick at the sensitive area's on Naruto's neck making soft mewls echo from the blondes lips. Neji pulled the blonds clothes off leaving him naked beneath the seme. Neji nipped at Naruto's neck causing the blond to moan more._

_Neji pulled away and admired his masterpiece before he took his own clothes off and smirked. Naruto looked up at the brunette with half lidded eyes, glazed over with lust. This sight nearly sent Neji to the brink of impaling the blond just to feel himself sheath inside the sexy fox beneath him. Neji brought two fingers to the blondes mouth and smirked._

_"Suck..." Naruto took the fingers in his mouth and did as told._

_Neji smirked and fondled the blonds hard cock in his grip. Naruto moaned and closed his eyes, sucking and soaking Neji's fingers. When the older was satisfied with the quality he pulled his finger from Naruto's mouth and brought his hand down, sliding one finger around the puckered entrance. Naruto lifted his hips in impatients and whimpered. Neji only smirked then slowly slid the finger in listening to Naruto hiss as he did so. Slowly be began to finger the uke's ass, his other hand lightly rubbing the blonds throbbing cock. Naruto's ass squeezed Neji's finger and as it did Neji slowly pushed in the other finger causing Naruto to gasp and hiss more at the rather uncomfortable but oddly enjoyable feeling._

_The Hyuuga leaned down and took the blonds cock into his mouth, slowly sucking on it to divert the pain that would inevitably come when he began to scissor him. Naruto moaned and almost didn't notice Neji begining to stretch him, buit the pain reminded him of what was going on. The older crooked his fingers and began looking for that certain spot. _

_"Neji!" Naruto moaned out._

_Bingo, he found it. Neji prodded the bundle of nerves making Naruto moan his name. Neji slowly pulled away from Naruto's cock and withdrew his fingers and sat up. Naruto whined and arched his hips. The brunette held his hips down and smirked._

_"This might hurt..." Neji leaned down and kissed Naruto before slowly pushing himself into the blonds tight entrance._

_Tears built up at the corners of Naruto's eyes as he kissed Neji back and tried to relax his lower half. When Neji was fully sheathed he waited for Naruto tell him it was okay to move. Naruto breathed deep as Neji pulled from the kiss. His lower half slowly relaxed and when he sure he looked up at Neji._

_"Move..." _

_Neji took the order and slowly began to fuck the blond beneath him. Naruto moaned... Neji was just so damn close from the tight heat around his cock. He couldn't hold it as much as he wanted to._

_Boom!_

Neji's eyes shot open and he blushed. What the hell was he dreaming? Nervously he looked underneath the blankets to find a bulge in his pants and a bit of a wet feeling. Neji slowly moved from the blonds grip and stood, grabbing his pack. Walking through the darkness, Neji went to a nearby stream to clean himself up. This was unlike him. To be dreaming of such things. Neji cleaned himself up and changed his clothes, before starting back to the group.

"Neji...?" Naruto called groggily.

"Right here..."

"Where did you go?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Bathroom..." Neji lied and blushed.

That half lidded expression on Naruto's face was so sexy. There was no lust in his eyes but they were glazed with sleep.

"Okay..." Naruto said leaning back against Neji as the older sat down.

Neji blushed and stiffened slightly catching a sleepy Naruto off gaurd.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No... just.. thinking" the brunette lied.

"Hey! Naruto, Neji! We need to be getting going soon," Kakashi called.

"Hai" The two said sleepily.

Neji stood and stretched, Naruto doing the same beside him. Naruto looked Neji over and smiled. He did wonder where he had went. He had left and come back but he came back cleaner than he left. At least it had smelt that way. Naruto was curious as to why Neji felt that he needed to clean up. He wasn't that dirty. Naruto shrugged but decided he'd ask later. Naruto picked up his pack as the ANBU seperated to scout the area ahead while the rest of them walked behind them. Neji and Naruto walked in the middle of the group the other either far infront or far behind them. Naruto looked at Neji and just stared.

"What?" Neji asked, staring forward.

"Hm? Nothing..."

"Liar"

"What do you mean liar?"

"You keep staring at me..."

"Why did you get up?"

"Hm? I told you I went to the bathroom.."

"Liar... You came back cleaner than you left"

"Drop it Naruto..."

"Why?"

"Just drop it, okay?"

Naruto blinked and sighed, " Fine..." but he obviously was NOT fine with Neji's answer.

Neji grunted and walked faster. Naruto need not know what he dreamed and even more he didn't need Naruto to know that he had dreamed of having sex with him. He didn't want to scare the blond away and break any fragile bonds that they may have. He didn't even know what to call their relationship. Naruto stepped up his speed and reached for Neji's hand. Neji blushed and blinked as Naruto held his hand as they walked. Naruto looked at the ground blushing as he felt Neji lace their fingers together.

"Neji... please tell me"

"Oh my god! Drop it Naru-kun!" Neji said taking his hand away.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your buisness, that's why?"

"It is my buisness..." Naruto muttered stopping in his tracks.

Neji stopped and looked at him causing everyone else to stop as well.

"I... I'll tell you when the time is right..." Neji said sighing with frustration.

"And the time isn't right now?"

"No! Sheesh I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Fine" The blond smiled with his victory and glomped Neji.

Falling backwards Neji screamed like a sissy girl in surprise.

"Hey Gai-sensei you think that those two will ever stop fighting?"

"I don't know Lee..."

"Oh I don't think they'll be fighting any longer" Kakashi chuckled.

"You all are troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"What's the hold up?" One of the ANBU asked far in front of them.

Naruto looked up, straddling Neji, " Oops sorry! We'll be right with you!"

Neji blushed and watched Naruto get off of him. Naruto offered him his hand and Neji took it gratefully.

Kakashi chuckled and watched the two love birds.

"A caged-bird and a fox... Who could have guessed that one..."

"Hm?" Gai and Lee looked at the silver haired Jounin puzzled as to what he ment.

"No, nothing hehe" Kakashi stated before walking forward away from the puzzled two.

Sorry for the delay guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one if there are any mistakes or anything please understand that I will fix them at a later date thnx


	10. Neji's Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 10:**

**Neji's Dirty Little Secret**

They had arrived in Suna just before night fall of the third day and the Kazekage was annoyed at how long it had taken them. Well of course he got to see the blond who inspired him to be the Kazekage. That was also welcoming right? Gaara stood at the front of his rather large residence, waiting. He first caught sight of the unruly blond hair charging at him. Putting his hand up he caught the blonds forehead and restrained said blond from glomping him. Naruto pouted and Gaara couldn't help but show amusement in his eyes.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama! Been waiting long?" Kakashi smiled.

Neji grumbled and pulled Naruto to him. Naruto only blinked and stared at Neji in curiousity. Why was he glaring at Gaara?

"You're late..." Gaara said, monotoned.

"Aw Sorry we had a little delay" Kaakashi explained.

"Hn.. follow me" Gaara turned and walking inside.

Naruto happily followed Gaara inside, dragging Neji along with him. The other's chuckled and went in as well. Naruto looked at Gaara as he stopped in front of a door.

"Naruto... This is your room." Gaara said montoned once more as he pushed the door open then pushed Naruto in and closed it.

Acrossed the hall Gaara opened another door and did the same to Neji but a bit more harshly. Gaara seemingly did the same thing for everyone else though accidentally kneeing Gai in the groin when Gai turned around to ask a question. Naruto looked around his room in awe. It was huge! Naruto turned around suddenly when his door opened, only to find Neji closing the door behind himself and locking it. Naruto blinked.

"Is it later?"

Neji rolled his eyes, " Unfortunately."

Naruto sat on his bed and looked at Neji, " So... Gonna tell me?"

"If I weren't going to tell you I wouldn't be in here..." Neji's blush was obvious, " I left because... I had a dream"

"You had a dream?" Naruto looked at him then spoke sarcastically, " So you left... because you had a dream?"

"Uh huh" Neji nodded.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You can be..."

"Neji!"

"It was about you!"

"Wait what?"

"The dream..."

Naruto blushed, " What about me?"

"I..." Neji blushed a crimson red, " I like you Naruto and I really don't want to scare you with this."

"Scare me? How?"

Neji sat next to the blond and sighed, " I'm gay."

"Ah! Well I knew that!" Naruto folded his arms with big smile plastered on his face.

"Oh... well... yeah" Neji blushed more, remembering the three times he kissed Naruto.

"But what happened in your dream Neji? Why do you think it'll scare me..."

Neji muttered something that Naruto couldn't hear.

"Hm?... Hey you know... I had a dream about you a couple days ago..."

"What!?"

"You tell me and I'll tell you" The blond grined.

"Ugh! Fine..." Neji sighed, " I had sex with you in my dream..."

"What? No way!"

"Why do you sound shocked?"

"I er... had the same dream," Naruto blushed and looked down.

Neji's face lit up like a christmas tree. Naruto had actually dreamed of him like that... a couple days before him? OMG he was actualy sure of his sexuality!

"I'm gay too..." Naruto said pointing out the obvious.

Neji wasted no time in kissing the blond just to shut him up. But it was a soft and tender kiss, something that made Naruto's heart race and his body melt at the feeling. Neji's hand laid on the back of Naruto's head his other gently caressing the teen's cheek. Naruto blush softened as he leaned into the kiss and welcomed the feeling. Neji craddled the younger in his arms as Naruto held onto the front of the Hyuuga's shirt. A knock on the door forced the two to part, breathlessly.

"Um... Oh sorry am I interupting?" The female asked peeking into the room.

"Temari!!" Naruto smiled.

"Hm? Is that you Naruto? How's my little brother's favorite pen pal?" She chuckled.

"Pen pal?" Neji asked curiously.

"Long story..." Naruto said, " I'm great was there something you wanted?"

"Oh I was gonna ask if you're all settled in but it seems I interupted a conversation" She smiled.

"Yeah... a very intresting conversation" Neji smirked to himself.

"Ah okay well I'll let you be breakfast tomorrow is at 7, good-night boys." Temari said before closing and taken the skeleton key she had to lock the door as it had been, once more.

"Now where we're we?" Naruto asked as he pounced Neji and kissed him.

Between kisses Neji managed to ask as question.

"So... you and Gaara... are pen... pals?"

Naruto pulled away and looked at Neji then sighed, " Yea and?"

"Does he like you?"

"I don't know... " Naruto shrugged, laying on top of Neji.

Neji's hands were placed on Naruto's ass but as soon as this conversation had started he moved then to Naruto's waist.

"I think he's straight" Naruto shrugged.

"Oh okay," Neji smiled and moved his hands back secretly going to interrogate his host.

Naruto smiled and looked out the window, " It's late you know..."

"Yeah I know..." Neji said, nuzzling the blonds neck softly.

Naruto winced from the slight soreness the remained in his neck, causing the Hyuuga to looked at the blond in worry.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked worried.

"My neck..."

Neji sat up, pulling the blond into a sitting position as well. Gently he tilted Naruto's head only to spot a mark he had never seen. Had Tsunade seen this?

"Naruto..." Neji's voice was stern and serious.

"Hn..."

"Who did this to you?"

"I thought Baa-chan told you" Naruto said a bit surprised.

"Who..." Neji demanded.

"S-sasuke" Naruto stuttered a bit scared of the anger in Neji's vocie.

Neji fell silent, his hands tilting Naruto's head the other direction. Naruto blinked but when he felt Neji's teeth sink into his neck he knew what he was doing. Naruto struggled under Neji's grip. It hurt and it hurt worse than Sasuke's. But Neji was bent on making his mark obvious to the world that Naruto was not anyone else property but his.

"Neji! Stop it, please that hurts!" Naruto cried.

Neji blinked and pulled away. He hadn't realized how hard he was biting until he looked at he wound on Naruto's neck.

"I... I'm sorry" Neji stood and paced, mentally kicking himself for hurting Naruto.

Neji went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and grabbed a first aid kit. He came, running, back into the bedroom to stop the bleeding from the wound he made. Little did he know that Kyuubi was already taking care of it just as he was taking care of Sasuke's mark.

"I'm so sorry" Neji said over and over and over while he cleaned the wound and bandaged it up.

"It's fine..." Naruto laid back on the bed afterwards and touched the bandaged mark on the other side of his neck.

Thank god he doesn't scar! Naruto wiggled out of his bloody shirt and sighed leaving himself in his pants. Neji smirked and pulled off the blonds pants leaving him in his boxers.

"There all nice and comfy... and partially naked..." Neji whispered the last part.

"You going back to your room?"

"Um... yeah"

"Don't... Sleep with me" Naruto said blushing.

"Um ok" Neji blushed as well and stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed with the blond.

Neji turned off the lights then smiled. Naruto turned and kissed Neji deeply catching the Hyuuga off gaurd. Neji slowly kissed back, pulling the blond flush against his body without harming him. Naruto moved his leg over Neji's and let their groins press together. Both boys blushed as their kiss became more heated and passionate. Neji ground his groin against the blonds making him gasp. With that opening Neji slid his tongue in and frenched Naruto. His tongue exploring the hot wet cavern. Naruto moaned moved himself over Neji's growing erection. Neji moaned and parted from the kiss letting Naruto take over for the time being. Teenaged hormones, sheesh.

Once Naruto was sure Neji was aroused and horny, he turned on his side and smiled.

"Good-night"

"What? Naruto! That's not fair!"

"Neither was you biting me that hard, Good-night Neji" Naruto smiled and slipped under the blankets.

Neji growled and turned away from the blond. He was left hot and bothered and this was more annoying than anything. He would have gladly left himself open just to feel the blond pressed against him. Closing his eyes, Neji began to fall asleep although uncomfortably aroused thanks to Naruto.

From a tree near Naruto's window, Gaara watched and glared at Neji. They were both blissfully unaware of him which was good, but Neji was harming Gaara's friend, his brother... Though that was his conclusion without hearing the conversation, just seeing the actions. That bite had caused his friend to bleed and the smell of blood was obvious. Gaara dropped from the tree and folded his arms before turning his gaze to the moon over head.

"Still not sleeping well?" Temari asked, coming up behind her younger brother.

Gaara shook his head.

"Were you watching Naruto?"

Gaara looked at her with a glare and let out a small, 'hn.'

"I think him and that Neji kid are dating... Does that make you mad?"

"Hn... He made Naruto bleed..." Gaara said staring up at the moon his green eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"He did?" Temari said surprised.

"Can you smell it?"

Temari sniffed that air, her brows furrowing with the small hint of iron in the air.

"There is also..." Gaara closed his eyes and took in the scent, " Uchiha..."

Temari looked at Gaara. He had a good nose. Like a damn blood hound, just like Naruto. She sighed knowing the touchy situation that Uchiha Sasuke was for Naruto. She had been told by Tsunade in a letter that was sent for things not to bring up around the blond. Of course she passed that right along to Gaara who immediately started getting things ready for his guests. Although Temari found that odd, she also knew that Naruto had changed her brother. In more ways than one. It was semi-normal for him to hold a conversation with his siblings now where as before it was impossible. She would have to find a way to thank him one of these days.


	11. Announcement!

Hey guys!

It's been a while. Sorry for all the delays. I've gotten a job and school is rough but don't worry updates are on the way. AND Surprise surprise I have a new Naruto fanfic coming up call Business or Pleasure. I'll let you know when to check it out~!

This has been a public announcement Via ME! Aiko!


	12. Gaara Shows Emotion?

**Chapter 11**

**Gaara shows emotion!?**

* * *

Light had barely risen over the horizon when Naruto woke, he woke to the sight of a familiar Hyuuga next to him. He smiled. Not his usual goofy grin that would make anyone he knew frown and shake their head but an actual smile. Thinking he could get used to this sight Naruto kissed Neji's cheek and rose from the bed. Stretching the blonde quietly snuck to the bathroom to do his business. He had his morning routine that had yet to be changed. Even at Neji's house, he would wake up, {be interrupted by Shizune with breakfast} take a piss, wash his hands, {then serve Neji his food}. Now that he thought about it… Naruto was Neji's bitch!!

Naruto washed his hands and sighed. Looking in the mirror he ruffled his own hair. How had he fallen so far as to be dominated? Shaking his head, Naruto left the bathroom only to hear a soft knock at the door. The blond blinked and crossed the room to the door. Upon opening it he found Gaara with his usual look standing there and looking at him.

"Breakfast…" the redhead stated mono-toned.

"But it's early…"Naruto whispered not wanting to wake him sleeping partner.

"Let him sleep" Gaara said with almost a hiss, " And eat breakfast I'll have Temari wake him later."

Naruto blinked then looked at Neji, " Alright let me put some clothes on then."

Gaara nodded and closed the door letting Naruto have his privacy. Waiting, he began to wonder what exactly had happened to make his voice crack in such a manner. He was one without emotion. Or so he thought. Unexpectedly he had begun to show emotions, like worry, and dislike. He pondered on them but never quite knew what it was. When Naruto emerged from the room he was wearing lose fitting pajama pants, not boxers like when he answered the door, and a white t-shirt.

"Okay…. Lead the way…" Naruto yawned and stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Gaara nodded and began walking down the hall. He had the cook make a suitable meal for Naruto and his companions. Unlike Naruto, everyone else woke at the butt crack of dawn and ate then began patrol with the Sand ninja. Naruto yawned, and stretched down the hall, making Gaara slightly annoyed with all the constant noise.

"Are you done?"

"Hm?" Naruto blinked and stopped mid-stretch.

"With all the grunt and stretching, are you done?' Gaara said not even turning around, not like his voice showed he was annoyed anyway.

"Oh um… yeah… Sorry" Naruto apologized.

"Thank you…" Gaara said as he pushed the dinning room doors open.

Naruto looked at the table in awe he had ramen made just for him!? Normally the blond would have yelled for joy but since it seemed Gaara was already stressed, as it seemed, he didn't want to cause a headache. Instead the blond fox, sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl of ramen before saying his blessings. Gaara sat down and just watched. Oh how this blond enigma confused him. He, in a sense, was like a brother to Gaara or even a gift. He always did have a strange power over people that Gaara had noticed. No doubt even the Hokage had realized this by now. It was no wonder why he was a great ninja. A knuckle head but still a ninja. Kankuro took a step into the dinning room and smiled. Oh this was cute. Blondy was going at the ramen and Gaara was looking at him puzzled. Wait…. Gaara looking puzzled?!

"Holy hell…." Kankuro said aloud.

Gaara lifted his head and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Oh um… Your duties start soon… that and Tamari has been looking for you."

Gaara nodded and got up from his seat.

"Come by my office later Naruto we will discuss your situation there."

Naruto nodded with a mouthful of noodles. This blond was just so weird. Leaving the dinning room Gaara took his time heading to his office. He would have lots of paperwork to sign and go over but he needed to make time for Naruto so that they may discuss his situation. Not only that they needed to discuss his housing and how he would be protected each day. He definitely did not want Neji lagging around with him. Neji was a ninja and as such Neji would do as he said and patrol with the others. He was content on making sure that happened.

Naruto finished her 3rd bowl of ramen by the time Neji had wandered into the dinning room with Temari. The Hyuuga smiled and sat next to Naruto giving him a small kiss on the cheek, pretending to have leaned over to grab something.

"Good Morning Naruto"

"Morning Neji!" Naruto smiled and continued to happily eat his ramen.

Temari chuckled and looked at Kankuro who was dumbfounded.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes and no…." Kankuro looked at his sister, " We'll talk about it later k?"

Temari nodded and walked with her brother out of the room. Neji watched his love eat and smiled. It was amazing how much he could eat and still he wasn't as fat as… Well, you know who. It was feared that even at a great distance that is Choji were called the F word he would be on you like a swarm of bees! He didn't even dare think it! Okay he thought it but he wouldn't dare say it.

"Did you sleep well, Naruto?" Neji asked as he served himself a bowl.

With ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth he smiled and nodded, " Uh huh!"

Neji chuckled and smiled, watching Naruto slurp up the remaining noodles. Slowly eating Neji had come to realize that there was something strange with him. He… hadn't he just been injured!? Glancing at his shoulder, Neji frowned.

'I will have to check when I return to my room…' Neji thought as he finished his meal.

"Hey Neji?" Naruto looked at him and frowned, " Is something wrong?"

"Oh huh? Um no I'm okay" Neji smiled and stood, " Excuse me for a moment."

Naruto stood as well and nodded, " Oh um alright I have to go meet up with Gaara any way… See ya later"

Neji leaned in and kissed Naruto softly and nodded, " Alright."

He definitely didn't want to suddenly just leave and not give his blond a kiss good-bye. Neji hurried to the bathroom and pulled off his shirt. Staring at the bandages in the mirror he sighed.

"I should still be healing… but it's not even hurting"

Slowly Neji unraveled the bandages. He was nervous and afraid of what he might see. Naruto had cared for his wound over several days and as each day passed, he began to forget he was even injured until now when he realized…. He'd forgotten completely. Neji hesitated while unraveling the last bit that would show the wound. Taking a deep breath he pulled it away. Much to his surprise, the wound was nothing more than a scratch and scar tissue.

"This… This should still be healing!" Neji exclaimed, " Impossible!"

Neji felt the wound and checked his ability to move with no restraints.

"But how?"

Neji sat on the edge of the bathroom tub and began to think. Naruto had treated his wounds. Naruto was always a fast healer…. Nah, he couldn't have pushed that kind of chakra through him into Neji… or could he?

Naruto, knowingly , had used the nine-tailed foxes healing ability to heal someone he cared for. But why didn't he bother to tell Neji?

"If I ask him … he probably won't say anything" Neji sighed and pulled his shirt on, throwing his unneeded bandage away.

In the Kazekage's office, Naruto sat in an odd silence. One that consisted of Gaara staring at him and of Naruto's nervous laughter. It was odd to say the least.

"Erm… Gaara?" Naruto finally spoke, " Are we going to talk at all?"

Gaara stare intensified.

"He hurt you…" Gaara stated bluntly.

"Erm who?" Naruto asked a bit shocked and nervous.

"Hyuga and Uchiha" Gaara's voice was almost a his as he spoke both names.

"What!? How did you know about Sasuke?"

"How else? Lady Tsunade filled me on that… but she never said I'd have to protect you against one of your own"

"Neji?" Naruto blinked.

Only then did he remember the wound he had received from Neji's jealousy. Then it struck him that Gaara still had heightened senses. There was no doubt now, the Kazekage had smelt the blood and labeled death onto Neji.

Naruto's eyed widened, " No! Gaara it's nothing like that he was just messing around and it got a little out of hand…" Naruto blushed and gave a nervous laugh.

Gaara stared at his friend. At this moment he felt… emotion? It was a wave of worry, mistrust toward Neji and the urge to protect Naruto from all others. He at least owed that one to the blonde. Finally, Gaara sighed.

"You two need to keep separated at night… I want no repeats of this 'messing around'. As for you situation… No activity has occurred anywhere near our boarders as of yet. If Lady Tsunade's plans went as planed they won't even know that your location has changed."

Naruto nodded, " Right…"

Temari snickered from behind the office door. So it was true. Her little brother was changing and he had no clue. Though she was sure of one thing, whether Kankuro liked it or not Naruto was easily becoming part of the family. There was a brother complex there that was unmistakable to all those who saw it. Temari only hope now that Gaara would learn to sleep.

Naruto sighed and left the office without being dismissed by his host. He suddenly had a lot on his mind. Leaving the Kazekage's home, Naruto began walking around the town. It wasn't small but it wasn't nearly as pretty as Konoha. The blond smiled as he came to a small park with a fountain in the center. It seemed deserted though. Then again, it was early. Sitting down on the coble stone, Naruto leaned up against a building in the shaded area and sighed. Closing his eyes, he began to relax. Drifting slowly into sleep, the blond's body relaxed. Maybe his dreams would clear up his thoughts but in hoping that Naruto would have to face his issues in his dreams.

* * *

_Blue eyes opened to the moon glaring down at him. How long had he been sleeping? Looking around Naruto began to panic as the ominous presences that loomed over him. Readying his body for any attack Naruto didn't expect the attack that was now occurring. Someone had him in their ours, holding Naruto from behind._

_"Who are you?" Naruto asked with a blush._

_"Don't you know?" The voice spoke._

_Naruto's eyes grew, " Sa-Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke smirked and tilted the blondes head, " Why are you so surprised?"_

_The blond then began to wriggle in those arms until he was thrown to the ground. Naruto landed on his back and growled from the pain. Sasuke slowly walked up to Naruto, staring at him before straddling him and squatting down. Sasuke smirked and touched his pointer finger to his own lips and tapped. _

_"Are you afraid of me?"_

_Naruto turned his head to the side and frowned. Sasuke stared at the markings on Naruto's neck._

_"He's a dead man…" Sasuke growled and stood up._

_Suddenly unable to move Naruto panicked and screamed. He knew what he meant._

* * *

Neji blinked as he heard Naruto screaming. It didn't take him a minute to realize Naruto needed help. From the his office Gaara heard the blonde's high pitched scream and stood up abruptly.

Neji activated his Byakugan as he ran, to easily find the blond. In a matter of minutes, Neji was running toward Naruto who was kicking and screaming… but also crying. Neji stopped, his eyes going back to normal as he knelt in front of his beloved.

"Naruto?" Neji asked putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Please! Don't kill him!" Naruto cried obviously still dreaming.

Neji studied his face then bit Naruto's shoulder enough to shock him out of his nightmare. Little did Neji realize that he had broke the skin. Naruto's eyes open and he winced in pain.

"Naruto?"

"N-Neji?"

Smelling the scent of blood as he rounded the corner, he glared at the man kneeling before Naruto.

"You hurt… Naruto" Gaara hissed, his sand shooting at Neji.

"What are you talking about?" Neji glared as he jumped back.

"He's bleeding I can smell it…. I smelt it last night too. You hurt him" Gaara continued his assault toward Neji purposely driving him father away from Naruto.

"Gaara!" Temari huffed as she came into view.

She suddenly froze as she watched her brother.

"Temari take Naruto and take care of his wound…"

"What are you talking about Gaara?" Temari asked.

"GAARA!" Naruto screamed standing up.

The red head turned to a raging blond who walked up to him swiftly. Suddenly a tanned hand came crashing down crossed his face, breaking the sand skin he wore. The sand dropped to the ground as Gaara stared at him wide eyed.

"Gaara listen… When I got here Naruto was having a bad nightmare so I bit him to shock him out of it…." Neji huffed a little from running around and dodging.

"He didn't hurt me" Naruto sighed, " Besides… He loved me too much to hurt me."

"Love…." Gaara blinked as Naruto crossed to Neji and made sure he was okay.

Temari laughed and smiled.

"Kankuro is going to be sad he missed this… Our baby brother was worried, mad, then surprised ass in one day. This must be a good sign!"

Gaara simply glared at Temari, then stared at the two love birds before walking away. He felt a rush of depression come over him. Maybe it was what you called feeling bad. Naruto watched Gaara leave then frowned and went after him.

"Hey um Gaara…" Naruto said as he caught up to the red head.

"Hn…"

"Thank you…. Even if he wasn't the enemy… Thank you for trying to protect me" Naruto then hugged the red head catching him off guard.

Standing there and being hugged, Gaara stared at him. What was he supposed to do.

"This is about the time you hug me back Gaara" Naruto laughed.

Gaara secretly smiled and hugged Naruto back. To him, this was his brother too. Temari and the Neji watched from around the corner. Although Njei didn't like Naruto hugging another man he knew this bond was different.

"He's like our second little brother you know" Temari said, stating the thought that was on Neji's mind.

"He was only protecting his family…" Neji smiled lightly thinking, 'I get it now…'

Naruto smiled and waved at the two, " Come on guys I'm hungry!"

One thing that seemed to bother the three. Why was he screaming? Neji sighed, he'd have to wait to ask what he was dreaming.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke hissed and held his head. Sitting up he glared death onto nothing.

"My, my, Sasuke... AHve you been invading people's dreams again?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled and stood up.

Neji was going to die sooner or later. He would make sure that Neji did not touch what was his ever again.

* * *

**Woohoo! I thought I'd never get that finished! Anyways!**

**Next Chapter: The Failed Attack!**


	13. Attack!

**Chapter 12**

**ATTACK!**

* * *

In a cave near the Hidden Sand village, rested several cloaked figures. Shrouded in shadows this ominous group lay in wait for the sand storm outside to blow over. To head out now would be mere suicide. It was obvious that they had something on their agenda because of an unsettled feeling lingering around one of the figures. Meanwhile in the village, Naruto and Gaara sat at a table in the library going over the recent updates from Konaha. It was the recent movements of the Akatsuki, courtesy of Jiraiya. They had to schedule their change in men around the Akatsuki's movement near their borders. Changing out their current crew would be easy enough, what really worried the Kazekage was that the Akatsuki 's movements were near their border.

"Naruto…" Gaara said still gazing down at the paper work.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up, watching the concern flicker in Gaara's eyes.

Gaara might not have been aware of the way he looked right now, but it made Naruto happy to see his friend show emotion even in his eyes. Slowly, bit by bit Gaara would become full of emotions and understand each of them. Gaara looked up and caught Naruto's small smile.

"Naruto… We're going to have to be careful of your movements. From now on you have to stay inside," Gaara stared at his friend with a serious face.

Naruto's smile immediately withdrew and he nodded. If anything did happen though, he would stand up with his friend and fight who ever dared threaten the Sand Village. They were, after all, allies.

"I know" Naruto said, as much as he didn't like the restriction he knew it was best.

Not only did they have to worry about the Akatsuki, there was also the other matter. Sasuke. It was a wonder how he managed to get into Konaha, it would be an even bigger wonder if he managed to slip by the ever watchful eyes of the Kazekage. Temari knocked on the open door with a tray of tea and some goodies for the working boys.

"You guys too busy to have a little something?" Temari smiled as Gaara and Naruto both looked up at her.

Naruto laughed and responded, " Not really… besides we didn't eat breakfast this morning."

Just then Naruto's stomach growled causing the teen to blush and rub the back of his head. Gaara cracked a small smile at the sound. He proceeded to blush profusely when his own stomach growled. Temari laughed and set the tray on the table and poured the two tea. The soothing aroma filled the air as she poured the tea, causing Naruto to sigh in content. That was something that both boys needed. They had been so tense over the news of the Akatsuki near the border, they hadn't eaten or even remotely relaxed. "Well you two eat this up and I'll be back later to get the tray" With that Temari left to go see how Shikamaru was doing.

"She's nice when she's not wielding a fan that could potentially kill us" Naruto laughed.

Gaara smiled softly, " You maybe, but not me."

Naruto looked at Gaara then laughed. He was being a smart ass oh wow. Gaara himself chuckled a little. He was learning so much from Naruto in such a short period of time. It was great to have a friend like him. Naruto just thought it was wonderful that his friend was opening up to him and letting him use emotions long forgotten. When the grandfather clock in the library began to chime Naruto looked up and sighed.

"Hey Gaara I'm going to get going, I promised Neji I'd be done by 1 and it's almost 3" Naruto smiled, " Though time does pass when your with friends."

Gaara nodded a little, not sure if he should say anything to that, " See you at dinner Naruto."

With that, Gaara dismissed Naruto. It wasn't long after Naruto left the room that a loud explosion rang throughout the village. The blond stopped in his tracks and was immediately joined by the redhead. Gaara and Naruto hurried to the roof top for a better view point.

"The outer wall?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded, his sand trickling out and forming a platform in which he could ride upon. The redhead glanced back at Naruto and gave him a stern face.

"Stay here, Naruto " With that, Gaara took off toward the source of the explosion.

Neji forced himself to the roof top where he had seen Naruto and Gaara from the street below. Giving him a quick once over, Neji sighed in relief.

"Stay here I'll go assist" Neji then took off to join the rest of the Konaha ninja.

Naruto blinked. What was he a baby? Sighing, he staid put where he was told to by both Neji and Gaara. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the sound of whistling echoed from behind him. Ducking low, Naruto dodged the kunai that was thrown directly at him. Plucking the weapon from the roof top, Naruto spun around and countered the attackers next move. The clash of metal rang in his ears as he pushed back the assailant. From under the black hood a smirk showed through. Naruto growled and attacked the man head on only having to pursue the man to the next roof top. Naruto froze just before moving any further than that. Was he drawing Naruto away from the others and if so was this the plan all along? In any case this man was in the way and needed to be eliminated. In Naruto's brief moments of thought the attacker took the opening and charged at Naruto. Blocking just in time, the blond came out of what could have been fatal blow with just a cut crossed his cheek. Hissing at the stinging pain left by the users kunai, Naruto immediately flew at his assailant, kneeing him in the stomach, up into the air. When he reached a certain height, Naruto formed his Kage Buushin no Jutsu and jumped up for his Uzamaki Barrage. It was the end for this guy. The attacker fell to the ground at such an amazing speed that his fact exploded on impact, sending blood, skull fragments, and brains flying in all directions.

Now even if they tried, they could not tell who that was. Naruto sighed and dismissed his clones before returning to the top of the Kazekage's tower. Naruto staggered a bit. What was with this cut? It was hurting more than a normal wound would. It even seemed that Kyuubi was having a tough time healing it. Staggering a bit before falling Naruto could hear the fight come to a close at the outer wall. He smiled before his eyes drifted closed and the sound of hurried footsteps came his way. The last words he heard came from Neji screaming his name.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Next Chapter: **

**Poison**


	14. Poison?

**Chapter 13: Poison**

**Sorry for the long wait. Lets hope I don't get writers block anymore. ^^; As for this chapter enjoy.**

* * *

The battle had subsided and as the dust settled, the outer wall became visible. It was partially destroyed in the area of the main attack. It would take weeks to repair, Gaara estimated.

"I wonder what they were after…"Neji said as he stood next to Gaara.

Sudden a uneasy and very unsettling feeling swept over the two. They turned their head toward where Naruto was. Something was wrong and they knew it. The feeling in their gut swelled.

"Shit!" Neji immediately took off.

Gaara knew right away where he was going and followed him. Neji began to called Naruto's name as they got closer. Dread filled the Hyuuga as no reply came, it deepened the moment he saw Naruto laying on the rough top. Neji screamed louder and skid to his knees beside the blond.

"Naruto? Naruto! Wake up!" Worry filled those lilac eyes and even Gaara frowned.

"Get a medic over here quickly!" Kankuro ordered as he reached his brother and the other two.

Neji was reluctant at first to release Naruto's limb body to the medics. Gaara and Kankuro had to practically peel him away. Holding onto Neji's arms. Kankuro began to tell him to cool his lid. They need to help Naruto and that by holding onto him like that was not going to help him. Neji quickly calmed and sighed. His love was hurt and he was in an impossible position.

"Kankuro..." Gaara said as he looked down at the bloody mess in the alley below.

Kankuro slowly released the frowning, rather depressed Neji, and walked over to his brother. Looking down, her grimaced at the bloody sight. He then spied the poisoned kunai let in the dead mans hand. Gaara looked at his brother, without a work Kankuro nodded and jumped down to collect the kunai.

"Neji!" Gaara snapped to get his attention.

"Yea?" He said looking up, a bit shocked that Gaara was raising his voice to him.

"Return to Konaha and personally request medic help from the Hokage. Kankuro will join you. "

"But!"

"Neji." Gaara said firmly, " You do want to save his life don't you?"

Neji stood there then nodded. More than anything he wanted to save his blondes life.

"You know none of the treatments you have here will cure him don't you?" Neji asked out of curiosity.

Gaara contemplated the answer then spoke, " Trust that I know what I'm doing..."

Neji nodded and frowned deeply with sorrow. He then turned and left to see his blond before he got ready to depart. As Neji entered the infirmary, the medics were trying to lower the fever that had suddenly arisen. The poison was moving fast is seemed and he could tell. One of the medics moved aside as Neji came closer. Kneeling down he too Naruto's hand and kissed the paling skin. He then sighed heavily and prayed for his lover's safety.

"Stay alive until I return..." Neji whispered.

From the doorway, Tamari watched Neji. Since the tower that housed their messenger birds had been destroyed all they could do is send the messages out by foot. It would take a while, even for them to reach Konaha. It was going to be rough on everyone... especially Neji. The Hyuuga kissed the blonds hand one more time before getting up and straightening himself out. he told the medics to take care of him and make sure that he did not die before they returned with help. Turning he saw Tamari's somber face and frowned. Walking passed her was hard, he could tell she was sad, she could tell he was sad and as much as she wanted to talk to him about it she knew he had to get going and fast.

Neji gathered his things and sighed. All the leaf ninja's hadn't been there today. they were still changing shifts. He knew he would come a crossed them on his way to Konaha ultimately alarming everyone. No jutsu that created a messenger would get to Konaha faster that if they just went there themselves. Neji ran through many thoughts as he was sure that Gaara was doing the same. He needed to leave. At the main gate Neji met up with Kankuro who looked a little unsettled. The two nodded to each other before taking off without hesitation.

A top the Kazekage's tower, Gaara stood, watching their departure. He himself had things to attend to now. More than just watching Naruto. This was going to make the next couple of days rather rough.

In the shadows of the city someone laughed, chuckled, smirked, and in all got a thrill from the situation. This person had a normal nature which was being easily corrupted by the current crisis at hand. Soon things would change. Soon they'd have what they so desired. Stepping from the shadows was not one anyone would suspect but soon would know.

Naruto lay in a state of conscious unconsciousness. What they had thought was a poison due to the signs was actually a drug concocted by a certain four eyed boy-toy to a vicious snake. Why did they think he was asleep? He wasn't asleep. Why was Neji leaving him!? He didn't know what was going on which caused him to panic. The medics noticed the spike on the monitors. Shortly, Naruto heard gagging sounds then the final sounds of death and bodies hitting the floor. He wished his eyes were open so he could see. Suddenly he felt himself be lifted and a chuckle emit into his darkened air. He couldn't move, speak, or even see and the most frightening part of it all... He didn't know if anyone knew he was being stolen away.

Sneaking away from the village was the easiest part ever. Everyone was so focused on the other part of the city no one would expect anyone to be leaving on the other end. The fleeing assailant was really not all that much of a huge guess. It was the four-eyed snake charming stealing away his competitions soon to be boy toy. With Naruto as Sasuke's toy, Kabuto could have the snake to himself. It was perfect. A very, very, perfect plan. He also knew how exactly he was going to surprise the Uchiha brat.

* * *

Back at Orochimaru's hideout, Sasuke paced. The damned snake was late, Kabuto had done gone and disappeared. Which lead him to pace. He was trying to figure out where one of them might be so he could go look. He first of all needed to train and second of all needed Kabuto to come back so he could shove his foot so far up the four eye's ass for taking the only picture he had of his blond. But little did he know that a whole new turn of events was about to happen. Walking from his room into the hall. He decided it was best to go get fresh air from this tomb of a place. If being angry confined in a room was bad the fresh air would definitely help a little. Not to mention breaking some trees would probably cool him off until Kabuto returned.

Four eye's sneaked in one of the many entrances around the base, being very careful not to be detected by Sasuke. He for one knew that Sasuke was mad at him already. Sneaking around with a technically conscious blond in his arms was easy it was everything else he needed to do that would cause him trouble. Quietly opening Sasuke's bedroom door, Kabuto was relived not to see him there. He laid the blond gently on the bed, then placed said blondes picture back on the night stand.

"You shall relieve me of that problem so that I can have my man's attention..." Kabuto chuckled.

Naruto's senses perked up when he heard the voice. One it was very familiar, bordering on deranged. What really caught his attention was the fact that his clothes were being removed and rather hastily for the matter. A tear formed in the corner of the blonds eye at the possibility of what was going to happen. he was surprised when he was stripped naked then was draped in something in a way that made him look rape-able. Naruto's hands were lifted above his head then handcuffed there. Then his legs were spread apart. A type of brace between them to keep them from closing before being strapped to the end of the bed. What was going on here!? Kabuto furthermore put a ball gag in the boys mouth before administering the antidote to the drug he had gotten into Naruto's blood stream. Naruto slowly opened his eye with almost a groggy feeling. the door suddenly shut and hurried footsteps could be heard down the hall. Where the hell was he? Who the hell was that?

"Mmm....." Naruto grumbled against the gag, his head hurting a bit.

Kabuto snickered and rubbed his hands together, " Now to tell him and get all his attention in the blond and off killing me."

Outside the sound of splintering wood had stopped, he was waiting for Kabuto whom he just sensed coming his way. He was annoyed to the end of the world and back. But if it wasn't for a certain sense that made him think he should see what the idiot had to say. Well... let's just say there would be no more four eyed medics. Kabuto emerged with such a sly look on his face.

"Don't give me such a cocky sly face Kabuto... I might just cut it right off" Sasuke growled, holding the hilt of his sword.

"Oh don't worry I have my reasons for this look.... It's a surprise however, you should hurry to your room."

Sasuke arched his eye brow and stood slowly, " What do you mean?"

"Just go look..."

"If you've done anything that will try to kill me I will come straight after you Kabuto I swear it...." After hissing that last word, Sasuke stormed off into the hide out.

What he wondered was in his room. But the moment he approached it.... He was sure he knew immediately who it was. Slamming his door open he was greeted by a very sweet surprise indeed. Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's and all else was lost. Naruto looked away shameful of the way he had been dressed while Sasuke closed and locked the door, looking at the pale blond with such a look. What would become of this situation?

* * *

**OMG! I know your probably going to kill me for that ( not to mention the length but hell I love the suspense ) but you know what I gotta do something to make the chapter I got planned after the next one, rightful Justice!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Painful realization! Shameful tears!**


	15. Announcement

After long delays I'm back. Can't say that I didn't enjoy the delay it gave me much time to think about the next chapters of my fan fictions. So I will be updating soon. I know many people are/have been bugging me to update. I will as soon as I have all of my new chapters written I'll post them all at once when I do. Thanks for waiting.

**(BTW! I GET MY NEW COMPUTER THE 16TH SO I'LL DEFINATELY HAVE THEM UP WHEN THAT HAPPENS SINCE I'M CURRENTLY SUFFERING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES)**

** Thank you for waiting and I will definately be accepting any requests for future chapters as well as stories. Send me an e-mail for your ideas at Shadowkitsune09 AOL [dot] com**


End file.
